The Beach
by ALP113
Summary: Gohan and his friends go to the beach for their mid-term break, exhausted from all their work and studies. Unbeknownst to the demi-Saiyan, the girls have some special plans in store for him. Gohan/Harem. WARNING: Lemons


**Author's Note:** Hi all. My last upload for the year. A story that is a direct spin-off from my _**Legacies**_ fic. If you haven't read it, check it out. That way you'll be able to appreciate where this one is coming from.

Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

 **Dragonball Z**

 **The Beach**

 _ **Videl**_

It was early in the morning and, as it could be expected for this particular time and season, it was warm and pleasant. For any intrepid teenager or outdoor enthusiast, the temperature and climate was perfect for a day out to the city, a run around the park, or a hike through the woods. However, despite the plethora of options, one particular group of friends had decided to forgo these activities and go for a swim down at the beach instead.

Following the long stretch of railroad that was snaking its way across the lush valleys and farmlands making up the rural area of the state, the N700 bullet train, which had left Satan City earlier that day, traveled along the metallic highway at a terrific speed. Cutting across the landscape like a knife, the transport was making good time towards its final destination on the East Coast, which the passengers were eagerly looking forward to. This went double for Gohan and his gang, who'd woken up before the sun had even had a chance to rise, and met up at the station just to make the connection.

Seated in the middle cart by the windows, the teenagers had organized themselves accordingly on both sides of the aisle. In the two-person seats on their side of the cart, Sharpener and his girlfriend Sena were sitting side-by-side, battling each other out on the CCS portable game devices they'd brought along with them. The blonde jock struggled to try and outmatch his partner at the _Alleyway Fighter_ game they had going. But as the seconds ticked by, it soon revealed his efforts to beat her were in vain.

Smiling cheekily, the red haired tomboy with the purple highlight, yellow eyes, jean shorts, thongs, and the red and white loose-fitted top showing off her midriff, leaned her control over to the right and jabbed in a random combo, "What's the matter, Sharpie? Too much for you?"

"Ha!" the blonde man in the red singlet, board shorts and sandals shot back as a bead of sweat trickled down his cheek, "You wish! Wait! No! No, NO!" The teenager growled and cranked his controller the other way, mashing buttons all the while. "How the hell did you do that?!"

Sena giggled, "Pure skill, baby. Now…" She grinned back down at her screen, "Time to finish you off. Super-Secret-Ninja-Art: Double-Slap Strike!"

"No! No-no-no-no-NO! AAAaaaaah!" Sharpener practically yelled, his portable console playing the signature 'defeat' sound as his character, a hulking, blonde man with a tank top and army pants, was knocked onto his back by a lithe, brown haired girl in a stunningly revealing kunoichi uniform. The sportsman practically collapsed in his seat and cried when he saw his opponent begin tea-bagging him right there on their miniaturized battlefield, to which he then shot his girlfriend a dirty look. "I hate you."

The red-head stuck her tongue out at him and did a little dance with her arms on the spot, "Suck my big one, loser." She then shrieked in delight when the man unexpectedly grabbed her wrist and yanked her down on top of him, to which they began wrestling across their seats. "Kya! Sharpener! Not here!" the girl cackled when she felt her boyfriend's strong arms wrap around her waist and begin tickling her.

The blonde man snickered while the tomboy squirmed about in his arms, while at the same time holding onto her handheld console, "Come on. You love it."

While the two messed around by their window, in the seats across the aisle from them, Gohan, Videl and Erasa were playing a game of _Cheat_ with a deck of cards. Due to the commotion starting up on the chairs nearby, all the demi-Saiyan and the girls could do was shake their heads and muse at the duo's antics.

"Geez. Get a room, you two," Videl chuckled, watching as Sharpener turned Sena around and proceeded to blow a raspberry on her neck. "We're not even at the hotel yet and they're already getting frisky with each other."

"As long as they're having fun and not crossing any lines, then I'm not complaining," Gohan remarked, pulling a card out of his hand and laying it face down on the pile building up on the pull-out table in front of them. "Eight of diamonds. They'll have plenty of time to mess around with each other once we get to the resort."

"Oh yeah… and that's when the real fun will begin," Erasa giggled, well aware of where her spiky haired crush was going with that line of thought, while at the same time drawing her own card and placing it on top of the pile. "Two of diamonds." She then turned and grinned up at the boy next to her. "Think about it: two weeks of nothing but free time, playing on the beach, working on our tans, and surfing the waves."

"Not to mention we'll be staying at the _Oriental Star Resort_ , one of the best, luxury resorts along the Shirahama beach front on the Mizu Peninsula, courtesy of our good friend Zangya," Videl added, drawing another card and slapping it down. "Three of diamonds." She then glanced towards the seats in front of them. "It's amazing the kind of benefits a person in your line of work can get for only a few hours of work."

Peering around the side of the seat, dressed in a white tie-front shirt that showed off her midriff, blue jean shorts and brown sandals, with a pair of red-rim sunglasses pushing back her curly orange hair, the blue-skinned Hera-seijin smiled at the three teenagers seated behind her. "What can I say? The people at _Daeko_ and _Myrtle_ love the exotic alien look. Ever since I started working for their companies, profits have gone up over twenty eight percent, with an additional increase of thirty percent paid subscribers to their websites and magazines in the last few months alone." She then shrugged. "It's only natural that they'd see fit to give me a bonus like this."

Responding to his friend's remarks in his typical, farm-boy manner, Gohan beamed across at her warmly, "We really appreciate you inviting us along on this trip, Zangya." He then gave her a grateful nod. "Thanks a lot."

"Hey. Don't sweat it, spike," Zangya chirped, picking up the ear bud of her C-Pod dangling from her shirt and holding it to her ear. "You said that you and your friends wanted to do something special for this mid-semester break, so I decided to help you out. It's the least I can do after all the hard work you've done over the last few months. Besides… I know that if _you_ had a handful of free passes to some of the best resorts along the East Coast, you wouldn't hesitate to invite all of your closest friends."

Gohan's expression only seemed to brighten at the look his teammate and training partner gave him, "Yeah. Definitely." He then raised a hand towards her in a suggestive manner, "If you like, I can help pitch in for any of your other expenses, like shopping and stuff."

The Hera shook her head, "Nah. Save your cash." She then winked at the teen immediately afterwards, "Just sit back, relax and enjoy yourself. This trip is on me." She then slipped the ear piece in and returned to her seat. When she did, the orange haired woman inhaled deeply and, with a shade of red quickly appearing in her cheeks, gripped the arm rests of her chair tightly. _"Damn it… why does he have to mess with me like that?"_ She then focused her gaze on the back of the seat in front of her, with a look of fondness and longing reflected in her expression.

Right now her heart was pounding against her chest in response to the considerate words and kindhearted smile Gohan had given her. On top of his warm personality, his entire complexion and general mannerism was just borderline maddening on her. Shit. Why does he have to be so nice and handsome and hot… it was infuriating.

Wanting to put it as far out of her mind as possible, Zangya relaxed, quieted her thoughts, and continued listening to her music.

Meanwhile, sitting in the seat next to the Hera, an equally excited Lime stood up, turned around, and beamed down at the trio sitting in the spots behind her from the top of her chair. "So? So? What do you think the hotel is going to be like?"

Videl shrugged at the brown haired girl in the yellow singlet and fluorescent, orange shorts, "Don't know. I've never stayed at the _Oriental Star Resort_ before, even though dad and I travel around a lot. Hell, you would think that with all the time we spend flying around we would have passed over it at some point." She directed this last comment towards Gohan, whom shrugged back in response.

"I know right. I mean, we've saved the earth, like… a dozen times already, but we never actually took a day off to explore it."

This drew an amused giggle from Erasa. "Seriously? You guys have all these awesome super powers, yet you don't think about any of the cool stuff you can do with them?" She then leaned towards the boy next to her excitedly. "I bet you could break open doors and sneak into all sorts of places with your skills."

A nervous laugh from the young warrior followed her statement, "Yes, but that's considered breaking and entering, and it's a crime."

The blonde girl then tapped the tip of her nose mischievously, "It's not a crime if people don't find out about it."

"Says the girl who repeatedly flaunts the teacher's authority in the classroom," Videl remarked with a deadpanned look on her face, only to then raise her hand and place it over her mouth. "Oh… wait… shit. I've done that multiple times as well." When she heard Gohan snicker, the crime fighter turned to him and gave a few, good-natured punches to the shoulder. "Don't act so smug. You've done it too." She said with an impish smirk on her face.

"I know, I know," Gohan laughed, rubbing the area his girl had smacked him, before turning his attention to the eagerly listening Lime. "Bottom line is; none of us know what's going to be waiting for us at the hotel. All we can do is be patient and hope for the best."

"Well, as long as there are beds and bathrooms in each of our suites, then I'd say we've got nothing to worry about," the cheerful, confident voice of Touya cut in, before his head poked over the back of Gohan's chair from the seats behind the group. His girlfriend also joined him on the top of the station, where they then proceeded to check out the card game taking place in the center table. "Honestly, I just want to get there as soon as possible so we can spend the next couple of weeks blowing off steam."

"And then some," Yukie added, the anthropomorphic doe tucking her hair behind her ear to gaze fondly across at her man. "Swimming, baking, hot tubs, game nights… we're going to have so much fun."

Touya then leaned over and grinned right into his girlfriend's face, "I'm totally going to own you on poker night."

"Oh yeah?" the girl asked, a sly look appearing on her face. "You want to play me hard, Touya-kun?"

Unable to not listen to the dialogue taking place directly above him, Gohan cringed a little and looked up. "Umm… phrasing?"

The hybrid doe-girl pressed on and poked her boyfriend in the shoulder, "Well then you'd better _nut-up_."

"Phraaasing," Gohan said a little bit louder, at the same time Videl, Erasa and Lime couldn't help but giggle at the mortified look that appeared on their crush's face.

Yukie then formed a fist and waved it at her man challengingly. "Because I can _take_ just about anything you can hit me with, no matter how **big** or **hard** it is!"

"Hey!" the demi-Saiyan then said loudly, startling a handful of the passengers, including Sharpener and Sena, both of whom were now staring across at the rest of their group in interest. "Phrasing!"

Laughing in amusement, Yukie patted the distressed and blushing Gohan on the head, who continued to stare ahead of him with a glowing face. "Relax, Gohan. I'm just messing with you."

"Yeah. I know." Exhaling sharply, the Z-fighter rolled his eyes and smirked around at his companions, "So then… if we're done making random double-entendres and everyone in the coach uncomfortable, why don't we just kick back and enjoy the rest of the trip?"

"Sounds like a plan." Looking out the window next to them, Sharpener put on an inquisitive facade, "How long have we got to go?" Since they'd left the mountainous areas a few clicks back, he guessed they were getting quite close to the coastline.

Checking his watch, the spiky haired man made a thoughtful sounding noise, "At the rate we're going, I'd say we should be arriving at our stop in about… five minutes."

"Oh. Goodie," Lime chirped, before kneeling further into her chair as she continued to watch the three teenagers in front of her play their game. "That should give us plenty of time to decide what we should do after we get our stuff into our rooms."

"I've got my vote on the beach," Sena called from her seat.

"Surfing… well… that all depends on whether or not there are any waves," Sharpener added, before returning to the task of hugging his girlfriend, who was still lying against his chest lazily.

While Touya and Yukie returned to their seats, with victorious smiles on their faces, an equally entertained Videl skimmed over her cards, before once again regarding her boyfriend with interest. "You know, we could've gotten there half an hour earlier if we just teleported."

The demi-Saiyan shrugged. "Of course. That would've been so much easier. But I wanted to skip the super powers for today and just… you know… do something normal for a change," Gohan replied, glancing between both the girls sitting on either side of him fondly. "Besides… I don't really go on trains that often and this is my first big outing with you guys in between school terms. I… really wanted to make this trip special, you know?"

Understanding him perfectly, considering his upbringing, Videl gave her man a warm look and nudged him in the arm gently. When Gohan focused his eyes on her, he saw nothing but sincerity gazing back at him. "Hey, we'll make this trip one to remember."

"Yeah. You can count on us, handsome," Erasa added, also leaning into the boy's shoulder fondly.

The girls' words of support and encouragement made Gohan feel like he was walking on air. In return for their assurance, the young Saiyan acknowledged each of them in his typical, country-style fashion. "Thanks a lot, you guys."

When the three of them turned their attention back to their cards, the number one hero of earth failed to notice the furtive glances the raven haired girl on his right, the blonde on his left, the brown haired girl watching him from above, and the Hera next to her gave him. As the train continued to trundle on and the card game started to reach its final stages, the four girls that were arguably the closest people in Gohan's life began hatching game plans of their own.

By coincidence, the thoughts of all four perpetrators just happened to align perfectly with each other, as they all shared the same intent…

" _Oh… you bet we'll be making this trip one to remember, stud,"_ Videl thought with a sly smile clearly in play.

Erasa, with a mischievous glint in the corner of her own eye, peered over her cards at the gorgeous demi-Saiyan sitting next to her. _"Because by the end of these two weeks-"_

" _One way or another,"_ Line added as she subtly licked her lips.

" _ **I'm going to sleep with you,"**_ Zangya and the other three girls thought at the exact same time.

What was even more hilarious was that Gohan was completely oblivious to the thoughts and stares he was receiving from all the single girls sitting within his proximity. All he really felt from their combined thoughts was a sudden chill that ran up his back, which had him look up and notice the two teenagers sitting on either side of him smirking impishly. Taking this as their confidence in the value of their cards, the boy smirked back and, nonchalantly, began to pull one from his hand.

Before he could do so however, a tap on his shoulder drew his gaze upwards, where he saw Touya was up and smirking down at him.

"So… just to make sure we're clear," the sportsman in glasses began, "Me and Yukie are definitely going to have sex over the next two weeks."

This pretty much confirmed all of Gohan's fears and suspicions, which led to the demi-Saiyan groaning and the girls next to him stifling their laughter, "And _THERE_ it is!"

OOO

(Half an hour later)

When the train finally pulled in at _Iwachi Station_ , Gohan, Videl, Zangya and the rest of the group wasted no time in gathering their belongings and heading for the nearest exits. The moment they stepped out onto the platform, they were immediately hit by the familiar smell of salt and the feel of a gentle seaside breeze, which not only filled them with a sense of excitement, but also anticipation. Their patience was rewarded shortly thereafter when the group left the station and found themselves staring across a large coastal town stretching alongside a white, sandy beach.

The morning weather meant that the shore was already swarming with visitors staying at the numerous resorts and hotels dotting the metropolitan area, the majority of which had already laid out their towels and set up their umbrellas for a long, relaxing day under the sun. Gohan and his group had plans to do the exact same thing, but only after they'd dropped their things off at their hotel and organized themselves into their rooms. So, after making sure they had everything on hand, the nine eager students and fighters hitched a taxi ride to their resort, where they hurriedly headed to the front desk and signed themselves in.

As it turns out, the hotel Zangya had gotten the group free passes to was everything they imagined it to be. The main complex was a three story high, white building that arced around a massive estate, decorated by exotic plant life, including palm and coconut trees, intricately designed pavements, and an enormous swimming area in the center. Also surrounding this complex were multiple other buildings and villas, with each one possessing a very oriental feel to them. The layout of the entire property resembled the design of the _Mandarin Oriental, Sanya,_ with a heavy dash of _Secrets Pureto Los Cabos Resort_. Judging from the overall feel of the establishment, it was a place where only the super rich and super famous came to stay, as the swimming pool had a pristine view of the beach and was only a stone's throw away from the sand.

When the group of teenagers finally got the keys to their rooms and began ambling across the facility, the further they went in, the more awestruck they became. Hell, they'd just left the lobby and already they were spotting celebrities left and right.

"Mental note: _do not_ touch _anything_ until we get to our rooms," Lime said out loud as they followed the outdoor walkway to their rooms alongside the swimming pool.

"Damn," Touya whistled as he looked around at all the attachments and fixtures lining the causeway. "One of those lanterns probably costs as much as my _bed_."

"And check out the brochure," Yukie said, opening it up and showing it to Erasa, who was ambling along next to her. "The entire resort is set inside ten hectares of lush, tropical gardens directly below a small mountain range, and boasts contemporary décor with ethnic touches across over a hundred different rooms. The Presidential Suite costs over a thousand zeni a night and the Master Suites cost over nine hundred apiece."

"Seriously?"The blonde girl was staggered by the read, which had her grab the edge of the paper to see if she wasn't hearing things. "Geez. With that amount of money, I can refurbish my entire bedroom. I mean, just staying here for a weekend costs an arm and a leg." She then looked across at Zangya, who was leading the way with her custom, traveler's case at her side. "Exactly how much do you earn a fortnight to be able to get free tickets to this place?"

Glancing back at the blonde to see the rest of her friends looking at her, the alien Z-fighter chuckled and shook her head, "Heh-heh, _please_." Completely brushing off the question, which had Erasa share an odd look with Yukie, the orange haired woman then continued on without missing a beat. "Let's just say that the company holds a number of its functions and private photo shoots here. They've even asked the hotel staff to shoot a movie sometime in the next couple of months … though I haven't been briefed on all the details yet."

"I guess that kind of shows you exactly where Zangya sits in the company's chain of command," Lime added from the sidelines, at the same time throwing the woman an admiring look. "The fact that they set you up with four rooms for two whole weeks here, free of charge, shows how much you mean to them."

"I am pretty high up there, yeah," the Hera replied, continuing to follow the walkway before looking back at the group with a big smile. "Of course, we don't just have four ordinary rooms in this resort. Since I told them I was bringing _Videl Satan_ along with me, I had them upgrade us to the duplex pool villas."

The crime fighter in question grinned widely, "Shut… up!"

" _That_ is totally awesome," Gohan added, turning to his girlfriend and giving her a high five. He then looked over at Erasa and shared a respectful high five with her as well. He then pumped his fists. "Do they come with their own bathing areas?"

"You bet your ass they do," Zangya replied, holding up the sets of keys she was carrying and jangling them. "Since we got the two _Coral Bay Deluxe Villas_ next to each other, our group's going to be split into two. So that means we're going to have to decide who's going to be paired up with whom." When she saw Touya and Yukie wrap their arms around each other in response, the Hera rolled her eyes. "Alright then. That's two out of nine."

After traversing across the property, the gang finally arrived at their location. The villas they'd been assigned looked like two miniature properties, featuring a double-story floor plan, with private gardens in the back including a sundeck, gazebo, and large infinity pools stretching towards the sea, which was just on the other side of the tree line. They also had access to said beach via a gateway, which led them to and from their rooms. Guests staying at these villas also had direct access to the Cliff Lounge right next door, where complimentary champagne breakfasts, afternoon tea and evening cocktails were served daily.

Needless to say, these villas were probably the most expensive and exclusive spots in the entire estate.

Stopping on the footpath outside their two lodges, Zangya handed two of the keys to Sena and Yukie, who'd decided to stay with their men in one building, whereas Gohan would crash in the other villa with the rest of the girls. This stage of the organization process seemed simple and easy enough. However, when his group moved into the building and entered the first floor living room, one other issue suddenly arose. The two-story suite they'd gotten was built for five people, with frames making up a majority of the interior's structure and giving the place a more open feel to it. While there was no questioning the aesthetic quality of the rooms, the problem here was more in terms of actual sleeping arrangements.

There were beds for three on the ground floor attached to the living room and bathroom, with a direct link to the outside pergola. On the second floor, there was another bedroom and bathroom, with an ocean view at the foot end of the bed where the balcony was. While the number of sleeping areas was perfect, the main problem here was who the people were going to sleep with and where.

Naturally it was put to a vote… and so far the majority of the girls weren't very happy with the results.

"I'm crashing with, Gohan," Lime spoke up assertively.

"Oh, no you don't," Erasa interjected, hands on her hips and a determined look on her face as she stared across at her brown haired rival. She then raised her hand and poked the girl in the collar, "You guys have spent enough time sleeping over at his place, so I'll be the one taking the bed next to his."

Frowning deeply, an equally riled up Videl stepped forward, "Hey. You two don't get to make that decision. _I'm_ his girlfriend here. So if anyone is going to be sharing the same room as Gohan, it's going to be _me_." She added to this by pointing at her chest.

"So you spent most of your time inside and outside of school with each other and went on a few dates. That doesn't prove anything," Lime replied with a shrug, before then smugly holding her hand up. "I've known Gohan the longest and always took the mornings and afternoons off to visit him whenever no one else was around, so I'd say that makes me more qualified as the main girl in his life."

"Oh-ho? So you want to play that card, huh?" Videl replied, turning her glare to the girl before placing a hand over her chest. "Here's one for you then. Have you two even kissed?"

"Well. N-No… we haven't," Lime stammered, before whispering in a quieter voice, "Not yet anyway…"

"Well then, since the two of you haven't kissed each other, the only position you're qualified for is best friend."

Intervening in her own voice, Erasa moved forward with confidence in her stride, "Oh? If that's the case, then I must be Gohan's girlfriend too, since the two of us have already crossed that hurdle long ago."

While Videl quickly turned her ire and protest towards her childhood friend, both Gohan and Zangya, who were standing in the circle as well, glanced across at each other.

Appearing a tad bit uncomfortable due to the subject the girls were now arguing over, the demi-Saiyan gave a nervous laugh as he spoke, "I had no idea those three felt so strongly about this."

"Can you blame them? Everyone here enjoys spending time with you, no matter how short or trivial the moment is. I know _I_ do." The Hera shook her head at him and placed her hands on her hips, "You really are new to this whole girl-likes-boy, boy-likes-girl thing, aren't you?"

"Pretty much. It's also the first time I've ever been in an argument involving people's sleeping arrangements." Scratching his head, he then glanced back into the circle they'd formed, "Do you think I should say something?"

His question caused his training partner to cringe, "It's probably best that you don't." Seeing as how the situation was becoming more volatile by the second, to avoid the stronger members of the group from causing any damage to the property, the alien woman then walked over to the bar area. "Wait here. I've got an idea."

Watching Zangya prepare to intervene with the situation, Gohan also listened in as the bickering between the three girls carried on.

Erasa threw Videl a cheeky grin, "I don't know why this is such a big deal for you Videl. Weren't _you_ the one who told me that you thought all men looked the same and that you couldn't possibly be interested in any of them?"

The raven haired fighter grunted, "Yeah. I did. And weren't _you_ the one who told me that you thought all men were selfish pigs and hated them more than anything else in the world?"

"Ah. You're forgetting that I added an exception to that rule," Erasa stated, her expression unwavering. She then flicked her hair back and chuckled, "As far as I'm concerned, I'm just as entitled to some quality time with Gohan as much as you and Lime are."

"Yeah," Lime exclaimed with a smile fixated in Videl's direction. "You don't need to hog all of the glory."

Before the crime fighter could continue her protests, the trio was interrupted by the return of Zangya, who cleared her throat to catch their attention. When the orange haired woman approached the center, she then held up five strips of paper, each of which had been tipped in different colors. Once she was certain everyone could see them, the Hera began explaining her intentions.

"Alright girls, since it's going to take us hours to settle this argument diplomatically, I think we should leave this decision up to chance," Zangya began with a big smile in play. Spreading out the strips of paper between her fingers the young fighter nodded down to them. "This is how it's going to work. Whoever manages to pick the two blue ones will be sleeping in the bedroom on the second floor. The people who end up picking the three green ones will be sleeping down here on the first floor. So that we can avoid any arguments or the possibility of cheating, we will redo the draw every three nights so that everyone has a shot at sleeping on both levels." She then looked between the group members inquisitively. "Questions? Complaints?"

After Erasa, Videl, Lime, and Gohan looked at one another, all of them shook their heads and responded with either a 'sounds fair' or 'okay'.

Upon confirming that everyone was with her on this, the alien woman then pulled out a coffee cup and put the strips of paper in. Shaking it around, she then handed the glass over to Lime. "Here, girl. You can be the pedestal for this one."

Taking the mug without question, the farm girl shook it so that the strips bounced around. After which she then stood at arm's length of the others and held the glass in the center of their formation. "Alright gang… may the odds be ever in your favor," she said in a quotable tone of voice. Almost immediately everyone, including the mediator, reached for a strip of paper and grabbed an end.

Sharing cautious looks with one another, the teenagers then focused on the cup and, following a tense moment of silence, Videl led them off. "Three… two… one…"

" _ **Who's the King?"**_ all of them said in unison, before drawing the slips of paper and holding them up high.

Bringing the straws down, everyone looked at the colors they'd been able to draw.

"Oh. I got the second floor, huh?" Gohan chirped with a surprised look on his face.

Almost instantly, a victorious smile appeared on Zangya's face. "Heh. Looks like the heavens are smiling down on me today." Showing off the blue tipped strip she'd picked, the Hera then set the paper back into the outstretched cup, grabbed Gohan by the arm, and proceeded to drag him and his luggage towards the stairs. "Come on, spike. You're with me."

"Hey! Hang on a second-" Videl proceeded to shout, only to have her shoulder grabbed by Lime and her attention turned to the girl with the ponytail.

"That was the deal, Videl," the brown haired girl said, giving her friend a serious look while Gohan was pulled across the room by his training companion. "All of us made the draw at the same time, so there was no way anyone here could've cheated. Besides, Zangya went out of her way to organize this trip, so let her have this one. You'll get your chance next time."

Hearing her reasoning loud and clear, the poster girl from Satan City nodded in understanding. However, that didn't stop her from glaring after the blue-skinned girl as she and her boyfriend ambled up the stairs to the second floor.

After the two disappeared, Erasa, still appearing as cheerful as ever, clapped her hands together and turned to the remaining teenagers in the circle. "Alright, girls! Let's slap on our swimsuits and head down to the beach!" She then grabbed her bag and jogged over to the room with the three beds, where she proceeded to chuck her case onto the mattress and undress.

Lime, seeing Erasa was getting ready to move out, carried her stuff over to the open room and went ahead emptying out her gear as well. During which time Videl spared the staircase Gohan and Zangya had traveled up a worried and thoughtful look, before then following the other girls to the bedding area.

"Holy shit, V. This is _so_ awesome," Erasa exclaimed before flopping down on one of the three mattresses in the chamber. Bouncing off of its surface a couple of times, the blonde then groaned as she felt her body sink into what she immediately thought were clouds. "OOooh… yeah. Now _this_ is what I call heaven."

Looking across from the bed she'd chosen as her spot, Lime chuckled, "Come on, Erasa. It's only a, what… an eight thousand zeni mattress? That's nothing to get so excited about." Obviously she was just joking. In her mind, even she knew that their situation was the bomb.

With a dazed, dreamy look on her face, the blonde then glanced over to where her best friend was standing and waved her over in a queenly manner, "Come. Lie with me."

The crime fighter laughed a little and shook her head, "No thanks. I think I'll pass."

"Aww. Come on. Don't be like that, V."

"My answer is still no," the raven haired fighter replied in amusement as she began strolling across the carpet to the free bed in the center. Setting her gear on the blanket, she then prepared to unzip it, only to suddenly feel her body grabbed from behind and yanked back onto the bed behind her, "AAH! What the hell?!"

"ORAA!" Erasa exclaimed in an exaggerated, macho voice, before dropping Videl in the space next to her. Giggling cheekily, the blonde holding the raven haired beauty from behind then began to cuddle her like a teddy bear, causing her friend to squirm about in discomfort. "Don't fight it, honey. Just take a deep breath, close your eyes, and let all your stress and anxiety go."

"Seriously, Erasa! Let go of me!" Videl shouted angrily, only to shriek a split second later when she suddenly felt her friend's hands slide up her shirt and rest on her taut belly. "Eek! Hey! What-" She was unable to finish her exclamation when loud giggles and laughter began escaping her lips, as Erasa used her advantageous position to begin tickling her friend into submission. "Ha-ha! AH-HA! AHAHAHA! ERASAAA-HAHA! KNOCK… AH-HA… IT OFF!" Videl yelled between fits of laughter.

"You cannot resist me, Videl Satan," Erasa replied in a teasing, robotic voice, while her fingers continued to run up and down her friend's sides, attacking all her weak spots. With Videl squirming about in her arms, her head, back and limbs flailing about uselessly, the blonde teenager knew that she had her. "Stop fighting me and do as I command!"

"HAHAHA… F-F-FUCK…AHAHA…OFF!" the raven haired girl cackled as she was suddenly pulled to lie down on top of Erasa. Moments later, as her back began to arch with the teen's torture, the blonde suddenly stopped her ministrations, allowing the raven haired fighter to collapse on top of her and pant heavily.

Grinning triumphantly while Lime watched amusedly from the sidelines, Erasa, deciding to move on to the next phase of her attack, gently wrapped her arms around Videl's lithe body as if she were a lover and rested her chin in the crook of her neck. Seeing the red in her friend's cheeks and feeling her panting heavily against her put a mischievous smile on the blonde's face. "There. Do you feel better now?" All of a sudden, Erasa leaned forward and nibbled on Videl's ear, causing a moan to leave her lips and a shiver to run down her back. "Just relax and let me do all the work."

Groaning when she felt Erasa run her hands up her stomach and towards her chest, an out-of-breath yet incredibly satisfied Videl sank into the girl's embrace and exhaled a sigh of relief. However, just as the blonde was nudging her fingers under her bra and preparing to do the same with her shorts, Videl's pilot light suddenly switched on and, remembering exactly where she was and what was happening to her, jumped out of her friend's arms in alarm.

"WAA! ERASA!" Blushing to the roots of her hair, Videl, acting as though a colony of ants had been running all over her body, spun around with her arms covering her chest and a bewildered look on her face. When she saw her blonde friend sit up into a rather seductive pose, all the crime fighter could do was stammer hysterically, "E-E-Era… were you trying to…?"

All her blonde friend could do was grin at her, at the same time Erasa uncrossed her legs and stuck her chest out, "Well Videl… did that feel as good for you as it did for me?" Hormones running high, the insatiable reporter then craned her head to the side and threw her friend a beautiful smile of longing. "Want to do the same to me too?"

Unable to comprehend what was going on or make sense of the feelings rushing through her, the wound-up Videl, following her instincts as a fighter, quickly turned around, grabbed her swimming gear from her bag, and rushed over to the bathroom. "I'm good thanks!" she shouted frantically, a split second before the toilet door slammed shut behind her.

After watching Videl leave in a white and red blur, a thoroughly entertained Lime laughed and looked back at Erasa, whom she could see was grinning like an idiot. "Don't you think you went a little too far?" She then shrugged. "I mean, I'm all for experimenting, but with someone as socially awkward as Videl…?"

The blonde teen shrugged, "I'm sure she'll come around eventually. It'll just take a little bit of time… _time_ I'm sure I'll be able to make full use of on this trip." After beaming at the farm girl, Erasa then patted the bed she was sitting on. Glancing between it and the other two lying out in front of her, an idea then struck her head, to which she then gazed mischievously at her underclasswoman. "Want to push the mattresses together?"

Quickly knowing where she was going with this, Lime nodded enthusiastically. "Hell yeah."

Without another word, the two girls then went about rearranging their room's furniture, nudging the three King-singles together into one plain.

Videl on the other hand, after successfully managing to escape the arms of the octopus that was her childhood friend, currently had her back propped up against the surface of the door and, with her swimsuit held tightly against her chest, was doing everything in her power to slow her racing heartbeat.

The sensations of what Erasa had done to her and the memories of the incident playing out in her head over and over like a broken record, the crime fighter, her cheeks radiating like a couple of light bulbs, took a deep breath and calmed herself down. Sweat now visible on her forehead, the teen then looked down and tried to focus her thoughts on something else. What appeared moments later however was Gohan, clad in his tight swimming trunks, with his muscular arms draped around her and his warm lips whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

This instantly brought back sensations from moments earlier of Erasa breathing on her neck and, with the images of both her blonde childhood friend and her Saiyan boyfriend coming together into a single reel, the combined reaction caused by them caused Videl to clutch her swimsuit even tighter and curse when she felt her insides clench up.

The warmth she was currently getting from her thoughts was intoxicating.

" _Damn you, Erasa,"_ Videl whispered. Forcefully shelving as much of the arousing thoughts as she possibly could, the raven haired girl then dumped her gear on the seat next to her and began to undress.

Hopefully by the time she got out onto the beach, her body would've calmed down enough to be acceptably presented in public.

OOO

Meanwhile, up on the second floor, Gohan and Zangya were drinking in a view of their own.

"Wow," the demi-Saiyan murmured.

"I know, right?" Zangya chuckled while pointing towards the mattress in the center, "Even the bed in this place kicks my bed's ass. I mean, _look at it_." She gestured towards it incredulously, before then leading it out towards the balcony exit, where they could see the ocean beating against the neighboring shoreline. "I bet this is what billionaires wake up to every damn morning."

"Yeah. Only I bet their place would be filled with more priceless artwork, statues and butlers," Gohan added while gesturing towards the oriental style walls, window frames, furniture, and bathroom sitting in hopping distance from the bed. He then laughed a little while glancing across at Zangya, "I… assume that's what billionaires would have in their homes, since the only places I've been to that are worth that much are Bulma's and Hercule's."

"And even then, one of those two houses serves as the factory floor of a world renowned design and engineering company," the Hera concluded, before once again gesturing to their living quarters. "This though… _this_ is what I would call the perfect home away from home… a millionaire playboy's beachside property."

Gohan, grinning at his friend's enthusiasm, gave the room one last amateur inspection, "If you ask me, I think this would be the perfect place for a honeymoon getaway." That was his honest opinion anyway, one he was willing to store away for future reference.

Lowering her head as a warm glow filled her face and chest, Zangya then remarked in a slightly softer tone. "It would be a great place to raise a child as well…"

The teen quickly glanced over at the Hera curiously, "Hmm. What was that, Zangya?" He was so overwhelmed by his surroundings that he was unable to hear what his training partner had to say. Judging from the expression on her face, he figured it must've been important.

However, with a stammer and a jump, Zangya hastily waved a hand in front of her. "Oh. N-Nothing. Nothing. Never mind." Laughing nervously, the woman ambled forward, hiding the anxious look that appeared over her face as she dragged her red travel bag over to the cupboards. "Alright. Enough standing around and gaping like idiots. Let's hurry up and get dressed so we can go for a swim."

As he watched Zangya unzip her large bag and begin digging through its contents, the demi-Saiyan in the white shirt, hooded vest and jeans smiled and proceeded to do the same thing on the mattress at the foot of his bed. Moving around so that he got the longer side to spread his clothing out, the young warrior once again engaged his friend behind him in conversation.

"Honestly, I can't remember the last time we went on a trip like this. Almost every time my family had a chance to go somewhere interesting, it was always either to Bulma's place or to Master Roshi's island, and not really anywhere new," the spiky haired fighter informed while pulling out a pair of swimming trunks and laying it across the spread. "Nowadays, Videl and I have just been way too busy with school work to really get out there and have any fun."

Doing the same with her own gear, Zangya took a step back and smiled in her teammate's direction, "Life is an experience, spike. You can't waste it spending all of your days rotting behind a desk and blowing off countless hours in the _Gravity Room_. You have to get out there into the big, wide world and soak it all in, and start something new for a change." She added to this by nudging him in the shoulder, which earned a friendly look from the elite warrior.

"Yeah. Something that doesn't involve getting into fights with alien monsters and saving the world from an endgame crisis," the demi-Saiyan concluded, exhaling a little as he turned his gaze upwards. "Damn… I wonder how many times that's happened to us in the last two years?"

"Let's just say enough to last us a lifetime," Zangya answered, with a noticeably amused tone in her voice. "The amount of pain I've had to endure in the last few years alone doesn't even compare to the ten thousand years I spent trapped inside of a star with the galaxy's worst boss and mentor." She then grinned when she saw the smile Gohan sent her way. "Though… I highly doubt it compares to what you've had to go through over the years."

"You bet it doesn't," Gohan shot back with a smirk on his face. "Do you know how old my dad was when he started his adventures with Bulma?"

"Let me guess… twelve?" Zangya answered with an expectant look, which earned an affirmative nod from her roommate. "Exactly. And you were four years old when you went out on your first adventure."

"Yeah… and already studying mathematics at a twelfth grade level" Gohan said, before then bringing his hand up to begin counting on his fingers. "So… since we're keeping score for vacation privileges here, in addition to being cooped up at home for a majority of my childhood-"

"Your mother's fault, by the way," Zangya pointed out in the middle of his rant.

"Since I started fighting with Krillin and the others fourteen years ago, I've been shot, stabbed, set on fire, poisoned, _shot_ , sexually assaulted, partially chewed, _shot_ , tortured, held captive on five separate occasions, frozen, eaten, beaten to a bloody pulp, paralyzed from the neck down, blasted, impaled in several different places, _shot_ , AND declared physically dead… _twice_ on the same day." When he finished, the teenager was practically grinding his teeth together.

Zangya blinked at the astonishing summary of her crush's life. "Damn." This then led to her scrutinizing his words carefully. "You said shot, like… four times."

"That was just by _you_ ," the teen chuckled. "Total, it's more like… holy shit, two hundred and fifty seven… give or take ten. Some of it I got from chasing down armed robbers and fighting mobsters." After his astonishing recollection, the teen then regarded the swimming trunks in front of him considerately. "Now that I think about it, being the Gold Fighter really takes you places in Satan City. Heh. Who'd have figured?"

"It's like they say: crime doesn't take a vacation. Not in our line of work," Zangya remarked, picking up her swimming gear and moving over to the bathroom. "Any breather we can get in our everyday lives is a big relief for us heroes. You know this better than anyone." The instant she stepped through the frame, she began to undress, completely ignoring the fact that she was still in full view of the demi-Saiyan. While removing her shorts, the woman glanced behind her at the teen and, slipping off her purple, lace panties, beamed warmly. "Think you can forget about everything else for two whole weeks and focus on enjoying yourself?"

As the woman undid her bra in the background, an oblivious Gohan, still looking over his swimming shorts, gear, and the rest of the room directly in front of him, put on an eager smile. "I've been scrambling for as many breaks as I can take over the last couple of months. I think I can manage a fortnight of sleeping, eating and playing on the beach. Maybe even get a bit of brown going while I'm at it."

Laughing loudly, Zangya then grabbed up the bottoms of her swimming gear and slipped them on. After which she grabbed the towel hanging from the rack next to her, hooked it over her neck, and turned around. "That might be hard, considering you barely even flake under a billion degrees of direct sunlight." Leaning against the doorframe, the orange haired female gazed at the boy's broad shoulders admiringly. "Think you can toast your skin to a healthy coat with just a few hours of regular UV?"

"Don't know. But I won't know unless I try," the Saiyan responded, turning around to smile at the woman, before noticing she was standing just a few feet away from him wearing only a purple thong and a towel hanging around her neck, with the two ends covering her chest. The sight had the boy jump a little and make an exclamation of surprise, which in turn drew a chuckle from the mischievous looking woman.

"It's always good to try out things you wouldn't normally do on a regular basis," the Hera said slyly, before slowly standing off of the wall and sauntering over to the teen. As soon as she was within reach, she then extended a hand and placed her delicate fingers against the teen's chest, "You know… experiment and stuff." With a gentle shove, she then pushed the boy onto the bed.

Falling onto the mattress with a grunt, the startled Gohan then looked up in panic, only to suddenly see Zangya straddle him and crawl over his body on all fours like a cat stalking a mouse. Sweat appearing on his face, the now nervous Saiyan swallowed as he saw the fond look his training partner was now hitting him with at pointblank range. "Z-Zangya… what are you…?"

"Who knows… what you try today might actually make you want to try tomorrow… and tomorrow after that. Hell, maybe every single day for the rest of your life if you get hooked." Bringing her hand up to press against his sternum, the top-naked Zangya, her breasts still covered by her towel and locks of orange hair, whispered to the boy softly. "What do you think about us sharing a room together, hm?" She then gestured to the mattress they were on, at the same time slowly lowering her mostly naked body on top of the trembling young male. "There is only one bed in here… and a King-sized one at that. Think you and I will be able to spend some… _quality time_ with one another on it?"

It was by this time Gohan fully realized the fact that there was indeed only one sleeping area on this level. A quick scan of the floor gave him all the information he needed on the matter, which then led to him looking back at Zangya to see the woman now giving him an unwavering, deep stare. The glimmer in her eyes reflected several different emotions, all the same synonym. However, what Gohan saw that stood out the most was that of desire and longing.

"Zangya," the demi-Saiyan whispered as he felt the woman's hand run up the inside of his shirt and the area in his jeans tighten uncomfortably. The temperature in the room seemed to be climbing by the second and he was terrified something outstanding and amazing was going to happen.

His heartbeat quickened as a result.

"Gohan," the beauty with orange hair whispered, placing a soft palm on his cheek as she slowly descended, her lips hovering just millimeters above his. Their hot breath mingled, with both young fighters closing their eyes in anticipation…

They could practically taste-

"Hey! Gohan! Zangya! Are you guys ready yet?" Erasa's voice suddenly echoed up from the ground. "What's taking you two so long?"

Both persons' eyes snapping open, Gohan suddenly teleported out from underneath his orange haired partner, at the same time Zangya sat bolt upright on the bed. Several seconds later, Videl and Erasa, both of them wearing oversized shirts to cover their swimming gear, appeared at the top of the stairs. As soon as they popped into view, the raven haired girl looked across at the girl on the bed in surprise to see her wearing only the bottom part of her swimming gear and a towel covering her ample bust.

Confused and suspicious as to why her training partner was half-naked, the crime fighter shook her head, "Uhh… where's Gohan?"

Not knowing what to say at first, the surprised Zangya quickly recovered, put on a smile, and gestured towards the bathroom. "He's in the toilet getting ready. Don't know why, since it's such a small space." She then grinned and shrugged, hopping off of the bed to stand before her friends. "I asked him if he wanted to get dressed out here, but he said he wanted some privacy. Figures a guy like him would say something like that, right?"

Looking the half-naked woman over, the slightly miffed crime fighter then grunted and turned heel, "Well, don't take too long. Everyone's downstairs waiting for you."

"Right. We'll see you in a bit." With an affirmative nod, Zangya turned back to her bag behind her and, bending over, gathered up her towel and a couple other things to put over her swimsuit.

Inadvertently, the woman ended up giving the two girls behind her a striking view of her derrière and the thong style swimsuit she was going for. This innocent and unconscious action caused the faces of Videl and Erasa to heat up a little, with the former robotically turning around to walk down the stairs.

The blonde however remained behind for a few seconds longer and stared at Zangya's well presented ass.

"Oh wow." Swallowing a little, the red faced girl took a few steps over to try and sneak a closer look, only for her crime fighting friend to suddenly march back up, grab her by the ear and start dragging her away. "AH!"

"Let's go, you pervert," the obviously uncomfortable fighter said, knowing exactly what was currently going through her childhood friend's head.

"Ah! Ah! Ow! Videl!" Erasa yelped as she hopped on one foot down each step. "Hey! Come on! Ow! Not cool!"

Hearing the pair going back down stairs had Zangya look over her shoulder curiously. Seeing they'd left, she then breathed a sigh of relief and stood up, where she then heard the toilet door open and a newly dressed Gohan step into view. Noticing he was now wearing a red vest with orange swimming shorts, the Hera, still clothed in a towel, looked across at him with a chuckle.

"That was awfully quick, spike," Zangya chirped, at the same time shooting him an amused smile. "I take it you're not overly fond of the idea of Videl catching you with one of her main rivals straddling your hips and running her hands up and down your cast-iron stomach, huh?" She added to this by wagging her eyebrows at him. "I bet she has plans on doing something like that with you sometime during this trip."

Gohan smirked back at her and placed a hand on his hip, "Probably. I wouldn't really know." All the same, the thought did cause a shade of red to reappear in his cheeks. Honestly, sex was the last thing he had on his mind when he began preparing for this vacation, but after what'd happened in the last ten minutes, he was beginning to think that it was becoming a more viable option.

Giggling, the blue-skinned girl then began to saunter towards him again, obviously still keen on continuing the game that they'd started much earlier. After all, she had big plans in store for Gohan and, since she'd won the draw on who got to sleep with whom for the first couple of nights, she was going to use every opportunity she had to win him over. "Hey. There's no need to be shy about it. I could tell you were enjoying it just as much as I wa-GAH!" She was caught off guard when the demi-Saiyan threw the top half of her swimsuit right into her face, stopping her in her tracks.

The hero of earth chuckled when he saw Zangya shoot a glare back at him, "Let's just finish getting dressed, okay? As far as I know, girls don't like going down to the beach topless. I think it has something to do with a little thing called _modesty_." He then strolled passed the warrior and back to his bag, where he then grabbed the sunscreen from the top.

After hearing the boy's question, Zangya cracked a cheeky smile and shot one last quip his way. "That actually sounds kind of kinky." She then slipped the strings of her bikini around her neck and proceeded to tie it up. "Though I don't know about Videl, I know _you_ wouldn't mind seeing me parading around on the sand in the buff."

Gohan, hearing her loud and clear, let out a sigh and turned away.

Blinking as she stared at his shoulders, the now clothed Zangya quickly realized why he'd turned his back on her. An impish grin formed on her lips. "Oh, don't tell me you're actually getting turned on by all of this?" she laughed teasingly.

Cheeks still red, Gohan kept looking away in an attempt to appear oblivious to her actions, "You know… you're not exactly helping the issue." He then gave a grumble at the end, "In fact, you're only making it worse."

"Don't be embarrassed. Let me see," Zangya laughed, grabbing the boy by the shoulders to try and sneak a peek at what she suspected to be a noticeable tent in his swimming shorts.

Panicking a little when he felt the Hera press into his back, a flushed and uncomfortable Gohan then attempted to wrestle his way out of her arms. "Wha-hey! Zangya! What are you-" Unfortunately for him, the woman's strength and weight made it impossible for him to do so and he was unable to stop her from peering over his shoulders.

Needless to say, the female Z-fighter wasn't disappointed by what she saw. "Oh my, Gohan…" she whispered with admiration and astonishment in her voice.

"Ah! Don't look!"

After much teasing, petting and grappling, the demi-Saiyan was eventually able to throw Zangya off of him long enough to make his escape. However, by the time he managed to get down stairs, the damage had already been done and, much to his great embarrassment, he had to endure the orange haired woman's wolfish grin and teasing jabs all the way to the beach.

OOO

When the group of excited teenagers arrived at the sand, they were enthralled by what they saw: a long stretch of pristine white paradise with a clear blue ocean with waves brushing up against the shore. Other patrons of the hotel could be seen scattered across the length of coast to their left and right, occupying the folded out chairs and umbrellas provided by the hotel, as well as other spaces on the beach. Following the Shirahama line towards the North, the group saw the small town of Iwachi and countless other groups of people out on the sand. To the South, the beach arced towards a mountain, which sat comfortably on a tropical peninsula, which the Oriental was attached to. There was also a coral reef and smoother surf.

On top of the beautiful blue sky, the seagulls cawing away and the white clouds floating across the horizon, the one word that could describe their current condition was _perfect_.

Gohan, Videl, Erasa, Sharpener, Sena and everybody else, all decked out in their outdoor and summer gear, spent a solid minute gaping at their surroundings. After Lime and Yukie had snapped a couple of pictures with their phones, the two girls and Touya, dropping their gear where they were standing, then rushed forward with their arms in the air and smiles on their faces.

" _ **Woo! Beach!"**_ the trio shouted as they proceeded to remove the shirts to get into the water as quickly as possible.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Yukie called out, not even caring that she'd ditched her white halter top along the way.

Sena, looking down at the bag and towels they'd left behind, then sighed and looked up, "Oh sure. Just dump your crap wherever and get us to carry your stuff for you? Yeah. No. We're totally cool with that."

"Honestly. Those three can be so childish sometimes," Videl exhaled, reaching down to collect Lime's towel.

Gohan, being the most astute, grabbed up the bags they'd dropped and propped it under his arm, while his other arm supported his bag. "Still, you can't help but admire that boundless energy." He then shouldered the stuff up higher and smiled down at his girlfriend standing next to him. "Come on. Let's go find a place to park." His girlfriend grinned back at him, before leading the way to a spot where they could put their stuff.

Gathering around a row of folded out chairs and umbrellas, the teenagers dropped their gear by their chosen seats and proceeded to get ready. While Lime, Touya and Yukie were already playing around in the shallows and kicking water at each other, Videl, Erasa and everybody else were still in the process of taking off their shirts and sandals, as well as dealing out the sunscreen. Since the sun was out in full and bombarding the land with its potent rays, lotion was a definite requirement. Besides, neither one of them was in any rush.

As Sharpener spent the next couple of minutes enjoying the chance to rub sunscreen lotion on Sena's bare naked back, the demi-Saiyan of the group was pulled away from his train of thought by Zangya jumping into his line of sight.

"Well, spike. What do you think?" the orange haired woman asked as she performed an elegant twirl.

Looking up from unfolding the towel in his hands, Gohan was suddenly thunderstruck by the enchanting vision he now saw standing before him. Unlike what he saw back in the room, where the lighting had been somewhat poor and the situation a little bit startling, out here in the open sand, bathed in the midday glow of the beach, Zangya was poised before the young Saiyan like a girl from a dream. Completely dressed down with her blue skin practically glowing in the sun, the woman was sporting a revealing, purple bikini with a thong bottom and a tube top, which was basically a strip the same width as a wide belt going over her chest, and secured her bust comfortably. The entire ensemble showed off a great deal of skin, a lot more than Gohan ever imagined seeing on the woman, and made her look ravishing in his eyes.

Noticing the gaping look the boy was giving her, Zangya grinned in his direction, "Does this uniform make me look good?" She then brought her arms over her head and struck a seductive pose.

Completely spellbound, Gohan quickly realized he was being asked a question and cleared his throat, "Y-You look amazing, Zangya. That swimsuit looks really awesome on you."

Snickering at the shade of red she saw gathering in the boy's cheeks, the Hera then struck another sexy pose. Before she could speak up however, Erasa suddenly jumped in front of her and obstructed her view of the demi-Saiyan.

"What about me, Gohan? Do you like my swimsuit?" the blonde asked in her usual, excited tone of voice.

After being completely blown away by Zangya's swimsuit, Gohan had little time to recover for the second hit. Seeing Erasa in her outfit, once she stepped into the limelight, he was completely overwhelmed by her appearance. Staying true to her character of dressing in the hottest and most fashionable trends to date, the cheery blonde had gone for a green bikini. From there that would've been fine, if Erasa hadn't upped the ante by choosing a one-piece thong type, which practically showed off almost everything, with two strings going down her smooth back and just the right amount of fabric stretching in a 'V' up her front. Needless to say, neither Erasa's nor Zangya's swimsuits left much to the imagination, which pretty much had Gohan on the verge of passing out from all the blood rushing to his face and… err… pelvis.

Despite being in the shade of the umbrella, Gohan felt as though the temperature had increased by forty degrees. He tried not to let it show, but looking at the ridiculously hot blonde in front of him, he was struggling to keep it all together.

"Err… your swimsuit?" the demi-Saiyan asked in an inquisitive tone.

"Yeah," Erasa chirped, striking a pose with one hand on her hip and the other running up her delicious thigh. It was around this time Gohan couldn't help but notice how long the girl's legs were. Kai, they seemed to go on forever. "You know I bought this especially for you."

Chuckling a little, the teenager reached up and wiped the sweat running down his forehead, "That's, umm… very thoughtful, Erasa. But uhh… I doubt it will fit too well on me, considering I'm so big."

Erasa grinned, "Oh, I'll bet." She then glanced down at his hip area, where she was certain some naturally recurring biological responses were currently taking place.

Gohan cursed himself out when he realized how carelessly he walked into that one.

Giggling at the flustered expression that appeared on his face, the blonde turned to face Gohan completely and, using her appearance to her advantage, leant forward with her hands on her legs and pushed her arms together in a blatant move to press her breasts together and make her cleavage more pronounced than it already was. The effects generated by this move were instantaneous. "Well… like I always say, you'll never know unless you try. Want me to take it off so that you can give it a shot, hmm? I bet you'd look pretty hilarious in a man hammock."

Seeing Erasa's breasts bunch outwards had Gohan stumble backwards in alarm. _"Supersize me!"_ Quickly regaining his footing, the teen averted his gaze momentarily to calm himself down. Upon which he laughed nervously and waved his hands in front of him. "Thanks for the offer. But I think I'll pass on this one."

The blonde girl then puffed out her cheeks and groaned childishly, "Boo… you're no fun."

Zangya, despite initially expressing distain at being cutoff so suddenly, then smirked at the dialogue between the pair and watched the embarrassed looks Gohan was now producing. She placed her hands on her hips and chuckled. _"Not bad, blondie. I guess that means you've earned two extra points."_

While Sharpener and Sena watched the performance in amusement from where they were positioned, Videl meanwhile, noticing at how openly both Zangya and Erasa were putting the moves on her man, quickly frowned and clenched her fist in frustration. Upon which she took a deep breath and smirked when an idea hit her.

" _You girls think you can win him over with just a little show-and-tell?"_ the raven haired crime fighter thought when she saw Gohan step back nervously as Erasa slowly advanced on his position. " _The battle's not over yet. In fact, it's only just begun."_ Deciding to take matters into her own hands, Videl quickly stood up, stepped over her folded out chair, and cleared her throat.

"Hey, Gohan," Videl chirped, drawing the teen's gaze across to her as she removed the oversized T-shirt she was wearing. "Could you do me a small favor?"

The hero of earth, tearing his eyes away from the two beautiful females in front of him, smiled at the number one girl in his life, praying for some relief, "Sure. What's up?" He then balked when he saw the crime fighter completely remove her top and reveal the swimsuit she was wearing underneath. Unlike the one-piece school suit that he often saw the girls wearing, the number that Videl had gone for today was a real jaw dropper: a striking, red string bikini, with just the right amount of coverage to show off her slender form without revealing too much. It consisted of a basic triangle top and an itsy bitsy bottom, ideal for sun tanning and walking the beach, which was something that really stuck out for the half-Saiyan.

With her short black hair, trim figure and tasteful cleavage, the girl looked absolutely stunning in that outfit.

Zangya and Erasa, watching from their spot a few feet away in the sun, stared silently at their friend's actions and watched on as she proceeded to put her plan into motion.

Satisfied to see she had Gohan's full and undivided attention, the girl then spread a towel on the bench next to her and laid herself out on it. "Could you rub some lotion on my back for me?" She added to this by gazing up at the boy with a warm and mischievous smile on her face. From the way he was looking right now, she could tell she was hitting all the right notes with her uniform. Videl practically cheered on the inside when she saw her boyfriend's face light up red and sweat begin to gather on his forehead.

Gulping at the angel lying in front of him, the young fighter put on a brave smile, before taking a step forward, "Yeah. Okay." Taking a seat next to her, the boy then took the bottle from her and squeezed some cream into his hand. After massaging it between both palms, he then proceeded to apply it to her back, a process that quickly began to draw moans and groans of appreciation from the girl.

Sighing blissfully, the crime fighting teenager closed her eyes. "Ooh… that feels good. Lower." When she felt him do as instructed, Videl then cracked open an eye and peered up at the man to see the blushing Saiyan working his magic. "Don't forget to get some around the sides and behind my shoulders, handsome."

Being careful not to dig into anything sensitive or important to the girl, the demi-Saiyan beamed, "Whatever you say, V." Squeezing out more lotion, he continued diligently working on the girl's back.

His increase in intensity drew another pleasurable moan from his girlfriend. "Oh… wow. Yeah. Ooh. Keep going. Just like that," she moaned, in a tone and manner that she knew would make Gohan feel uncomfortable. When she felt the teen stiffen and his actions become a bit clumsier, an amused grin formed across her lips. "How are you doing back there? Are you getting all the spots?"

"I-I'm alright. Really," Gohan stammered with a nervous grin. "How about you?"

"In heaven," Videl sighed, smiling warmly while she felt her boyfriend's hands glide across her skin. Wanting to feel more of it, the young woman then flexed her shoulders, "Hey. While you're back there, do you think you can give my back a bit of a massage as well?"

"Huh? Is there something wrong with it?"

"Not really. I only have a few knots here and there," the crime fighter responded, before shooting him a sly look. "Just start from the top and work your way down. I'll let you know when you hit anything tender." She said this in the naughtiest sounding voice Gohan had ever heard from her.

Swallowing, the demi-Saiyan proceeded to do as he was asked and began rubbing her shoulders and upper back. With his palms and fingers grinding into the girl's muscles at a methodical pace, his actions soon began eliciting louder moans of pleasure from the crime fighter beneath him. The mewling sounds she made and the fact that she was lying beneath him dressed in such a sexy bikini made it difficult for Gohan to suppress his excitement, which was starting to strain a bit against the insides of his shorts.

Sweat dripping down his forehead, Gohan took a deep breath to calm down, inadvertently catching a whiff of his girlfriend's scent.

Guava with a dash of apple and pear. The smell was intoxicating and it was driving the demi-Saiyan crazy.

Just as he was beginning to move down the woman's toned back muscles, he then saw Videl crack an eye open and peer at him. "If you're having trouble back there, you can undo the strings if you like."

This statement had Gohan pull back in surprise, "R-Really?"

"Uh-huh. Be careful not to damage it though. It's very… _very_ … delicate," Videl responded, with a seductive note dripping off of her every syllable.

Murmuring anxiously, the demi-Saiyan slowly reached forward to undo the lace of his girlfriend's bikini. However, just as his fingers were in the process of fumbling around with the knot, he unexpectedly felt a pair of arms snake their way around his shoulder and the easily distinguishable sensation of a bare chest being pressed into his back. Gohan had almost all the blood rush to his face and a shiver run up his spine when he heard a familiar giggle tickle his right ear.

"Whatcha doin'?" Erasa sung happily while her arms curled around her spiky haired Saiyan. When she saw the man look at her with surprise reflected in his gaze, the topless girl cheekily tightened her hold and pushed her large breasts further into his back. "Is Videl the only one who gets a back rub, hm?"

"E-Erasa. Geez, you scared the crap out of me," Gohan stuttered, his face starting to get hot as he felt the girl's bare assets press into his back.

Apparently she'd taken the liberty of undoing the top part of her swimsuit and pulled it down so that she could pull off this daring maneuver. All things considered, it was working quite well so far.

The blonde chuckled at the teen's panicky reply, "Aww. You didn't forget about the rest of us, did you?"

"No. Of course not."

"Well, if that's the case, then how about focusing your attention on somebody else for a bit?"

While Gohan began to babble, a carefully observing Zangya crossed her arms at Erasa's bold maneuver and chuckled. _"Hey. Nice going."_ She'd thought about doing something like that earlier, but it looks like the blonde beat her to the punch.

Videl, caught off guard by her best friend's stunt, frowned and sat up, "Oi. What's the big idea, Erasa? He hasn't finished with me yet!"

Laughing a little, the blonde then stuck her tongue out at the crime fighter as she glared daggers at her, "Now, now, V. There's no need to get angry. I just want to borrow him for about, oh… let's say a couple of hours and then once I'm done you can have him back." She then held Gohan closer, causing the boy to panic a little more when he was yanked into Videl's line of sight and felt the girl's breasts squeeze against his skin. "Besides, I'm sure he's put enough sun screen on your back for one day."

This earned a snarl from the female martial artist, "That's not the point." She then jabbed a finger at her in an accusing, "Now put your bikini back on and let go of him this instant!"

Erasa then gave her an innocent smile, "But… how can I put my top part back on while I'm still hanging onto him?"

"Easy! Just let go of him first!" the raven haired teen barked.

The ditzy blonde then craned her head in feigned embarrassment and raised her shoulder suggestively, "But if I let go of him now, I'll be letting it all hang out." While Gohan's hair stood on end at that image, the girl pushing her incredibly large chest into his back then grinned and winked at Videl. "Do you want to help cover me up, V… or is seeing me topless one of the things you really wanted to do on this trip? Either way, I have absolutely no problems."

The question put a brilliant blush on the raven haired girl's face. "Just do it yourself, you pervert! There's no way I'm going to let you trick me into going along with your lewd schemes!" When she saw she was still clinging to Gohan's back like glue, the crime fighter's hair bristled and she jumped forward. "And get off of my boyfriend!" She then grabbed Gohan's arm and began trying to pull him away, which ended in the demi-Saiyan receiving a mild strangulation from Erasa pulling back on his neck.

Erasa giggled as she fought against the girl's pull, "Aww. Why do you have to be so stingy? Stealing Gohan all to yourself and not letting him play with us. Isn't that a little bit selfish?"

"That's because he's _my_ man and not yours!" Videl shouted in a whiny, childish manner.

"Are you still trying to run with that argument?" Erasa asked while putting on a cheeky visage. "You do remember that you agreed to us having a trial period. You know… share in the wealth and all that?"

"That doesn't mean you can just come barging into our time and latching onto him whenever you feel like it! Now stop acting like an idiot and go fool around with someone else!"

"But Videl," Erasa whined back with a cheeky grin, "My bikini!"

"You're the one who took it off in the first place! Not my problem!"

"Ugh… guys… gah!" the Saiyan choked out amidst the giggles and pulling from both teens, "Th-There's… really no need for this…"

As the scuffling went one, and a flustered Videl and an amused Erasa continued jabbing back and forth, Zangya, shaking her head at the sight, decided to flick her hair back and unfurl a towel on the sand. Sitting back comfortably, she then put on a pair of sunglasses, crossed her legs, and rested her head on her forearms.

" _I think I'll let them have their fun for now,"_ Zangya thought to herself as she began humming a random tune. _"Besides, I've got two whole weeks to try and get Gohan alone, so as long as we're here, I've got all the time in the world."_ With that thought, she then went about catching some rays and listening to the sounds of nature.

Or, more appropriately, the sounds of the girls scuffling over the most eligible bachelor on the beach.

During this time, Sharpener and Sena were also watching the commotion unfold across from them. With the former clad in a hot black Speedo and the latter also adorned in a black string bikini comparable to the one Videl was wearing, both teenagers laughed a little when they saw Gohan transform into a rope before their very eyes as both girls grabbed either of his arms and started pulling on him. It was an entertaining sight for sure and though the two of them felt bad for the poor half-Saiyan caught in the middle of their squabble, they knew that this was something they needed to stay well away from.

This was emphasized when Gohan held his hand out to the two highschoolers watching from the sidelines and called out in desperation, "Sharpener! Help!" He tried to get away, only to be pulled back into the middle when his raven haired girlfriend latched on his arm even tighter.

"I told you, Gohan is mine!" Videl shot at her friend with a glare. "I'll loan you to him later!"

"What? Is he a piece of meat now?" Erasa asked with a competitive smirk, at the same time yanking back on the man's other arm, causing him to yelp and his face to turn blue from all the rattling about, "That's pretty shallow of you to think of your boyfriend in such a manner."

"You want to go, Erasa? Huh?" the crime fighter growled. "Because if you keep messing with me…"

The chirpy teenager chuckled and glared back with an eager expression, "Bring it on, sister! My face is wide open!"

Sena, after listening to the fight continue on from afar, looked up at her boyfriend from her seat with a tomboyish smirk, "Looks like your best man needs some help."

"Sure seems that way." Her remark had the blonde with the long hair laugh a little to himself, "You know, I've always wondered to myself what it would be like to be in a situation like that. But now that I'm seeing it for myself first hand, I'm actually kind of glad I never got around to finding out." He then glanced down at the redhead with a shrug, "I think I'll let him figure it out. As his bro, it is my responsibility to make sure that Gohan gets the experience of a lifetime."

His comment had Sena laugh to herself, "That's just cold, Sharpie."

OOO

(During the day)

When the commotion between Gohan, Videl and Erasa finally settled down a few short minutes later, with the former ending the dispute through his usual, heartfelt diplomacy and a few charming smiles, the gang was finally able to dive into what could only be described as a brilliant first day of their mid-term break.

Deciding to take it easy for the first half of that period, Zangya had opted to remain at the benches to relax and work on darkening her skin. Since she didn't really have to do anything except keep an eye on the group's towels and gear, she had absolutely no problems with the job or her situation. The others meanwhile had taken a more active approach to their day off.

After Touya and Lime came back in to put on some sun screen and have a bite with their friends from the bento boxes they'd brought from the station, the majority of the gang split up to try their hand at different activities. While Lime, Erasa and Yukie played around in the shallows, smacking a beach ball between one another and trying to keep the damn thing in the air, Touya, Sharpener, Videl, Sena and Gohan went over to the nearby stall to hire out some boards. With the waves starting to pick up a little further down the coast, the five of them wanted to try their hand at something a little bit different to their usual games.

"Man, this is going to be great," Gohan exclaimed, while balancing the board under his arm.

"You got that right," Touya remarked with a smile, his orange and white piece propped up on the sand next to him. "I'm totally going to rip into those waves. You know, like those jokers you see on Xtreme Sports!"

Smirking confidently, the Speedo-wearing Sharpener picked his equipment up and, turning towards the sea, made a B-line for the shallows. "Come on you chumps! First one to catch a wave wins!"

The brown haired teen with the goggles gaped before sprinting after the blonde jock, "Oi! You got a head start, you cheat!" While he trailed behind the battleball player, the demi-Saiyan followed after them, a cheery smile slapped across his face as he made his way into the ocean for what would be his first shot at surfing, ever.

While the boys took off, Videl and Sena, carrying a couple of planks of their own, shook their heads at the males as they speedily hit the waves. In their rush to get the boards out onto the water, Touya dove on top of his a little too early and ended up stacking it on a flourish that crested directly in front of him, knocking the poor guy off his board and sending him back to the start line in a tumbling mass of foam. This left his two mates laughing as they waded their way out to deeper waters.

Sena snickered at Touya's idiocy when he finally came crashing back into the sand, "Only guys with an extra chromosome can possibly fuck up that badly."

This comment earned a chuckle from her fellow tomboy, "Makes you wonder sometimes what Yukie sees in that guy."

"She said it's because he makes her laugh," the redhead with the purple highlight in her hair shrugged, cringing as she watched Touya stand up, grab his board, and run back into the water. He tried to follow after his friends, only to get taken out by a much larger wave in the third jump, which wound up knocking him back a second time, much to the girls' amusement. "Actually, now that I think about it, I can see why she would love a guy like him."

Smile on her face, Videl gave her friend a nod of agreement. That was until a thought suddenly crossed her mind that had the crime fighter look across at Sena with a curious look on her face. "Hey, by the way. Are you and Sharpener planning to uhh… well… you know…" Looking away briefly in embarrassment, the girl thought about the words she could possibly use to finish her question, which led her to looking back at her companion seriously, "Are you guys planning on "getting busy" during this trip?"

At first confused by the girl's uneasy question, Sena quickly realized what she was being asked and responded in kind. "What? You mean are Sharpener and I gonna _do it_?" When Videl nodded, the redhead smirked eagerly, "Of course! I mean, why wouldn't we? Trips like these are when guys and girls our age mess around the most. With no family or teachers to judge us and tell us what to do, it's the perfect time for us to cut loose and have some fun. With the proper protection, of course."

"I… I see," Videl murmured uneasily, looking down at her feet with a blush flared across her cheeks.

It didn't take long for the spunky Sena to figure out why Videl was acting so strangely. "Whoa. Don't tell me you and Gohan are…" When she saw the crime fighter's face grow even redder, the tomboy in the black bikini grinned and elbowed her in the side, "Way to go, Videl! I knew there was a bit of human in you!"

Feeling more on edge than before, the flustered teen turned back to the sporty teen with a frown, "P-Please don't tell anyone else about this. I… I want to make the move on Gohan first, and I don't want Erasa or anyone else finding out and getting involved, so-"

"Hey. No problem, girl. Your secret's safe with me," Sena replied, waving a hand in front of her before laying it on Videl's shoulder, causing the fighter to look at her quietly. She then gave her a reassuring smile, "And hey, if you need any help, I can get the other girls out of your hair so you can get Gohan alone."

This statement had Videl look at Sena with a start, "R-Really? You would do that for me?"

Sena nodded, "It's what girlfriends are for." She then pointed back down the beach, where the rest of their group was still playing around with the beach ball. "I know Erasa and Lime have the hots for Gohan too, and that you have dibs on him first. If you want me to clear the runway for you, just say the word and I'll do it. When do you want me to get rid of-"

"Tonight!" Videl suddenly blurted without thinking, startling Sena and silencing both of them. A few seconds later, the raven haired teen realized what she'd just said and broke out into a nervous sweat, "Th-That is… well…"

Giggling, the redhead then whistled in awe, "Damn girl, you really do want to get into Gohan's pants, don't you?"

Shuffling about in a surprisingly girlish manner, the short-haired fighter gazed down shamefully and rocked on the spot, "I-It's just… I've been in love with Gohan for so long and… lately… it's become really, _really_ hard for me to keep myself together and not jump him whenever the two of us are by ourselves. Not to mention with Erasa and Zangya making moves on him, and Lime starting to come around… well…" Giving an anxious murmur, Videl glanced back up at Sena with desperation burning in her eyes. "I guess… I'm just worried that I might scare Gohan away if I say it straight out with everyone else around us, and blow it. This trip is the best time for the two of us to finally close the gap."

Hearing all that she needed to hear, Sena nudged her in the side and gave her a comforting smile, "Don't worry, V. I'll make sure you two love birds get some time alone tonight. You have my word… as both a sister and a friend."

A relieved look appeared on Videl's face at her companion's words of assurance, "Thanks, Sena."

"Hey, it's what I do," Sena said with a proud smile, picking up her board and propping it under her arm. "Come on! Let's go ride those bad boys!" She then sprinted towards the ocean, with a reenergized and confident Videl following close behind.

Within minutes, both girls were out on the water and riding the wash with their men. Well… two out of three of them anyway, since it took Touya a couple extra minutes before he was finally able to get his skiff out with the others. Soon enough, all five of them were riding the waves into the shallows, laughing, playing, and all-around having a great time.

Most of the group's time was pretty much spent in that manner, with Sharpener, Videl and Gohan trying to out-do each other on the waves, Sena showing off on the big curls by performing acrobatic flips on each crest, and Touya failing spectacularly at every turn. It was quite clear that the latter wasn't exactly the most aquatic person in the world, a joke that he had no problems supporting, but he had fun nonetheless. Eventually the troop was soon joined by Zangya who, after enjoying a relaxing nap in the sun, rushed out onto the surf with her own plank to partake in the festivities. The blue skinned woman spent the next couple of hours living it up, jumping between sharing a board with Gohan, riding on his shoulders, and going at it solo with her own piece, showing off her skills while occasionally falling into the water.

Videl also got in on the action by hopping onto Gohan's board and double-teaming with him on a big wave, one behind the other.

"WOO! HANG TEN, BABY! YEAH!" the raven haired teen cried out as she crouched down on the board in front of her boyfriend as they dropped down into the curl of a seriously big wave.

Grinning excitedly, the boy also got down low to keep the equilibrium on their board, adding weight to the back where it was the most necessary. "Oh yeah! Now we're moving," he remarked as they passed under the tunnel of water, watching as it arced over them from the left.

Smiling back at her man, the crime fighter reached out and skimmed the water with her fingers, marveling at the tsunami crashing around them before eventually exiting the funnel. As soon as they did, the demi-Saiyan then guided them over the apex where, after counting down together, they both jumped. With Videl in his arms, Gohan and his board flew through the air before they splashed down into the ocean, right into the soup. Once the wave finished colliding with the shallower water the two youngsters soon surfaced, completely wet and laughing their asses off.

"YEAH! Did you see that?!" Videl cheered as she floated in front of her boyfriend, who brushed his dripping locks out of his eyes. "We were right in the middle of that hollow!"

"I know, right? That was amazing!" Gohan also laughed, before his girlfriend sprang at him and wrapped her arms around his neck in an affectionate gesture. "H-Hey! What's up?"

"Wanna go again?" the crime fighter asked, obviously still brimming with excitement and adrenaline.

Catching onto her vibe and hitching up with her, the hybrid grinned and, ducking into the water, hoisted the girl up onto his shoulders. Videl shrieked with amusement when she found herself suspended above the ocean and, looking down, saw her boyfriend smiling back up at her. "You bet!"

Wasting no time, Gohan quickly grabbed up their board and, plopping Videl on top of it, began steering them out onto the water for the next round.

Meanwhile, the other members of the group that'd been left on the beach also had their share of fun walking and running up and down the sand, chatting with each other, as well as stopping by the rocky ponds underneath the cliffs, searching for crabs. The abundance of sea life in their area of the resort was simply breathtaking, which was made all the more picturesque by the appearance of dolphins bounding across the reefs and hunting for squid. Those with phones made extra certain to snap as many pictures as they could.

Sometime later, while most of the gang continued surfing, Gohan, jogging back over to the benches to grab a drink, had his attention pulled away from his bag when he heard his name called by one of the girls.

"Hey, Gohan!"

When his eyes landed on the person in question, he blinked in surprise when Erasa suddenly skipped to a stop directly in front of him. "Oh. Erasa. What's up?" the demi-Saiyan asked with a warm smile in play.

Hands behind her back as she beamed up at him, the teen leant forward in an innocent but alluring pose and spoke to him in candor, "Are you and Videl having fun out there?"

The half-Saiyan grinned, "Yeah. Tons of it." He then gestured towards the ocean, "I haven't really done much surfing before, since I mostly fly across huge bodies of water instead of swimming. But after trying it out a couple of times, I think it's great. I can see why a lot of people love it."

"Sena's good at it though, isn't she?"

"Yeah. She's a real pro. I think maybe because she did it competitively at one stage."

Erasa giggled at the excitement and happiness sparking off of his every word, "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." When the two of them exchanged smiles, the blonde's expression then became a bit more humble and she then began kicking at the ground with her toe, "S-Since… you're not surfing right now, do you, by any chance… want to go do something else with me?"

A little caught off guard by her earnest question, Gohan answered her cheerfully, "Sure. What did you have in mind?"

The blonde teen, brightening up instantly, jumped forward and seized his arm holding the water bottle, "Come on. I've got the whole thing set up beside the rental place." She then proceeded to drag him across the sand and down the beach, away from where their towels and stuff were piled up.

Surf board still held tightly in his grip, the spiky haired Saiyan chuckled and quickly fell in step with his schoolmate. "Alright, alright. I'm coming."

When the pair finally reached the spot Erasa ended up dragging them a couple minutes later, Gohan quickly discovered that his classmate wanted to take him out paddle boarding, as she had quietly arranged two sets of equipment in preparation for the occasion. At first he was surprised, but after seeing the girl gleefully skip over to her board and pick up the paddle to show it to him, the demi-Saiyan knew he couldn't possibly turn her down. So, upon returning his surf board to the stall they'd visited earlier, the demi-Saiyan then helped his friend drag both their gear over to the shallows, and set them on a course for calmer waters.

It was tricky going at first, traversing the various waves, but since the boards were a little more to handle and more stable than conventional surf boards, the pair quickly got the hang of it…

Kind of…

"Whoa," Gohan exclaimed in surprise as he felt his body wobble slightly on the plastic platform. After passing over yet another small wave heading for the shore, he then waited a moment for the turbulence to stop before laughing lightheartedly. "Damn. It's like trying to maneuver an aircraft carrier."

Since they were supposed to stand on top of these things while moving in a gentle, wading motion across an ever-changing body of water, you could see why the half-Saiyan would be experiencing some issues performing basic weight distribution tasks.

"Or the Titanic," Erasa called out as she proceeded to paddle passed her friend. Both easily reaching the clear blue further down the shore, the blonde girl then grinned across at her classmate as he clumsily regained his balance. "This stuff is easy. Just try to think sturdy, balanced thoughts and you should be fine."

"Now how the heck do I do that?" the Saiyan asked while shooting a look at the cheekily grinning girl.

"Well… for one, you could think about me and Videl naked and locked in a hot, sweaty, tender embrace?" the blonde suggested with a lecherous grin.

"That will only make things worse!" Gohan almost shouted, earning a laugh from his companion as she steadily floated ahead.

"Ooorr… you could just focus on winning, like you usually do," Erasa added at the end, before looking up momentarily in thought. "Speaking of which… ORA!" She then slapped her paddle against the water and splashed her friend, who ended up catching a splatter of perspiration.

Coughing and shaking the water off of his face, the spiky haired man grinned as he saw the blonde ahead of him laughing like a cartoon villain. "Oh-ho. So you want to play that kind of game, huh? Alright then! You're on!" He then focused his efforts on steadily putting his paddle to the water and positioning himself in pursuit of the blonde girl. Erasa meanwhile, knowing that she'd started something she was going to have to see through to the end, began to swim away as fast as she could. "I won't let you get away!"

"I'm counting on it!" Erasa shouted-slash-laughed, taking her time to purposefully send splashes of water in his direction with every stroke. "Come and get me, Gohan!" The demi-Saiyan returned fire as best as he could, but since he was directly behind the girl, trying to keep his balance and chase after her, it made the task of doing so all the more difficult.

The pair carried out their game of paddle splash-and-tag across their calm part of the ocean for the next half-an-hour, carrying them further away from the surf that the others were still enjoying. Eventually the pair settled alongside one another in a gentle cruise, allowing the currents to take them over the reefs, where they could see fish of all shapes and sizes, sea turtles, and other aquatic life dancing around in the depths beneath them. After wading in circles, the two of them then took a moment to tie their boards together and have a lie-down; with Erasa scooting over onto Gohan's to rest on his arm and chest.

With the seagulls flying overhead, the reef growing around them and the water shimmering like a moving mirror, as well as the mountain's resort sitting in front of them and presenting them with a pristine, tropical canvas, the pair was able to enjoy a perfect, photographic moment with one another.

All things considered, this was a great way to end their first day on the beach.

OOO

When the sun finally started to set, the group of teenagers on the coast decided to call it in. However, their day wasn't over just yet. Not by a long shot.

After packing their gear away, returning the equipment they'd hired and having a quick rinse under the outdoor showers, the gang then slapped on their summer gear and headed down to the dining area for a meal. Due to how active all of them had been the entire day, it was understandable that all of them were pretty famished. That being the case, the entire group didn't hesitate for one second in helping themselves to the best mains and side-dishes they could get from the menu, with Gohan ordering eight of both in one hit.

It was pretty entertaining to watch the spiky haired boy down so many servings of meat, fried squid, and stir-fried vegetables in contrast to the single dishes the rest of the group had gotten. However, Zangya and everybody else were already pretty used to the demi-Saiyan's monstrous eating habits and, treating this like they would any other meal, dined happily in the company of their companions.

Once everyone was done filling their stomachs, the Hera paid the bill for all of them before both groups returned to their respective villas. However, instead of following up on any plans for turning in, there was still one last thing they wanted to do…

"Hot springs!" Lime exclaimed while punching her fist in the air excitedly, "Woo! Time to scrub myself down!"

"After running around the sand and ocean all day, I could definitely go for a nice, long bath," Zangya remarked with a sigh, adjusting the towel hanging from her shoulder as she looked around the footpath outside of their groups' outstanding accommodations. "The natural springs at this resort are said to be some of the best in the world. Can't wait to try them out."

Sure, they had their own personal bathing areas, but there was no way they were going to stay cooped up inside on the first evening in. They wanted to get out. That's why they were there.

Yukie, looking down at the brochure alongside Erasa and Touya, then glanced up from the article with an astonished glimmer. "It says that there are a bunch of different spring options we can choose from. There are the private booths that we can rent out for ourselves… or we can hop into the public bathing area if we just want to go for a quick dip."

"Heh. Screw quick. I'm going to stay in there for an hour, at least," Sharpener added from the sidelines, earning a nod of agreement from his girlfriend standing alongside him. The man then flexed his arms in a showy manner, "Yeah. Gotta work out all of the bumps and bruises I got from surfing today."

Sena snickered and glanced at her man mischievously, "You're such a softie."

While the group continued to chatter amongst themselves, Gohan, being the most mindful and dutiful of their entourage, then noticed something off about their numbers and had a quick look around. After doing a head count of their members, he then spoke, "Hey. Does anyone know where Videl went?"

When the rest of his friends also noticed their most noteworthy companion's absence, Sena stepped forward and answered the boy's inquiry straight up, "Videl just went down to the front desk to ask about any of the other attractions in the area. She said she'll be joining us a little later."

"Oh. Okay then. As long as she's okay," Gohan replied, a cheerful smile on his face.

Zangya chuckled and, reaching over, patted her man on the shoulder, "You shouldn't be worrying so much about everyone, not on your holiday. Just relax and take it easy."

After that little inquiry was cleared up, Lime, deciding they'd stood around long enough, then waved her towel in the air and pointed them down the road. "Come on, boys and girls! Let's get moving!" Upon which she then proceeded to lead the way towards the bathhouses, following the directions she'd memorized from the map. Sharpener, Touya, Sena, Zangya, Erasa and Gohan followed suit, sticking close together as they ventured down the wooden path snaking its way through the lush, tropical garden towards the resort's wash and recreational facilities.

The group was obviously keen for them too, setting a good pace towards their destination. However, about part way down the lantern lit pathway, Sena suddenly stopped in the middle of the road, causing everyone else to hit the brakes. Slipping her hand in her pocket, the woman then cursed when she pulled out a portable music device and held it out in front of her, "Shit. I still have Videl's C-Pod. I was supposed to leave it on her bed beside her laptop to charge."

Gohan smiled and held his hand out to the girl, "No worries. I'll take it back to our place."

The redhead then looked at the teen in surprise, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I've got the keys," the boy replied, a sincere look reflected in his eyes.

"Well… then let us take your stuff for you, Gohan," Erasa offered, stepping up to the boy and reaching for the basket under his arm. "We'll hang onto them until you guys catch up."

"Thanks, Erasa," the half-Saiyan replied, dropping his gear into the girl's arms, along with his towel. He then took the C-Pod from Sena, giving the girl a grateful nod and taking off back down the way they'd come. "I'll be quick guys!"

Once the young man was off, Sharpener and the rest of the group continued their march towards the hot springs. While they ambled along, the red haired tomboy who'd handed off the music device spared a furtive glance over her shoulder. When she saw Gohan disappear around the corner seconds later, Sena then smiled and focused her attention on the footpath ahead.

" _Have fun, V,"_ Sena thought.

OOO

(Back at the Villa)

Opening and shutting the front door to their private lodge, Gohan made a quick sweep of the room, checking to see if anyone was there or if any of his roommates had left something important behind. Playing on instinct, he made a line straight towards the room Videl, Erasa and Lime was sleeping in. Upon arriving at the archway, he then stopped when he noticed something a little bit different about the place and realized, for the first time since stepping into the ground floor area, that the girls had pushed their beds together.

Shaking his head when he allowed the image of the rearranged furniture to sink in, he then put on a smile and, quickly spotting Videl's laptop on the nearby desk, jogged over to it and set her C-Pod on the table. He then prepared to head on out, only to have his head perk up when he heard a familiar voice echo in from the lounge.

"Gohan? Is that you?"

"Videl?" Looking at the ceiling when he realized it had come from the second floor, the boy then abandoned the girl's bedroom and jogged towards the stairs. When he eventually reached the room he and Zangya were staying in, it took the Saiyan a quick pan of the place before he spotted Videl standing over by the balcony. A warm feeling filled the whole of his stomach when he saw his girl smiling at him, decked out in a loose pink top that was tied at the front, showing off her midriff, and a pair of black spandex pants. "What's up? Sena said you'd gone down to the lobby."

The crime fighter shot her boyfriend a fond look, "I did, but I changed my mind and decided to come back to grab my stuff." She then shrugged and threw the Saiyan a curious look. "I tried looking for a basket and towel, but all of them were gone."

"Oh. Lime has it with her," Gohan replied, thumbing over his shoulder in the direction of the spa. "They said they'll be waiting for us at the hot springs. All of them are heading up there right now."

Videl, acknowledging this information, then nodded him over, "Do you want to hang around here with me for a little while longer? I'm… not quite ready to head out just yet." For one, she wanted some space away from the others to breathe. Second… well…

That all depended on what she did next.

The demi-Saiyan smiled, "Yeah. We can stay here for a bit." He then strolled over to where his girlfriend was standing and, after stopping next to her, took her hand in his and stood next to her on the balcony, side-by-side.

They then proceeded to gaze out across the ocean, which sat like a shimmering pane of glass against the glow of the sky. With a gentle breeze rustling over the palms and beating against their skin, the sun starting to set over the horizon, and the sound of ocean waves crashing against the shoreline, the young couple was given the best damn view they'd seen in a long while. After all their flying around, sitting on top of buildings, and vigorous training sessions in the mountains, no other moment they'd experienced in the past could compete with the still one they had right in front of them. Now that they were officially alone for the first time in days, the pair was able to hang back, admire the view, and touch on memories past.

"This is nice," Gohan said as they continued to stare out at the brilliant, orange sky.

"Yeah," Videl sighed, her head resting comfortably against his shoulder as she continued to press her body against his. "I'm so glad we were able to go on this trip. We really have to thank Zangya for this later."

"I'm sure we'll be able to pay her back sometime," the demi-Saiyan remarked thoughtfully. "Though she said she didn't want anything in return, it would be really nice if we did something to surprise her."

Nodding in agreement, the raven haired girl then pressed her cheek further into his muscular arm as yet another breath of air escaped her lips. "Consider this your big reward for all the good things you've done in your life." Gazing up at him, she then slowly began to recite all the amazing deeds the demi-Saiyan had accomplished over the years. "Catching crooks, saving the world, helping people, looking out for your friends and family… and that's not even counting all the hard yards you rake in every other day."

"Yeah. It's been a pretty crazy few years, hasn't it?" Gohan replied, looking back down at the girl to see her staring up at him. As his charcoal eyes met her sapphire ones, he couldn't help but marvel at how enchanting Videl was.

Her scent, her touch, just her presence by itself was calming. And that was the truth. Videl was the only person the young Saiyan could think of who could do that by simply being there to comfort him and let him know everything was going to be alright, without needing to say a single thing. Even when they were butting heads, nose-to-nose and yelling at each other, which didn't happen often at all, any heat generated from the situation would just die out in a matter of moments.

With that in mind, Gohan couldn't help but let the next truth leave his lips.

"And there's no way I would have been able to face that all without you there by my side," the demi-Saiyan said, causing a surprised look to appear on his girl's face.

Moments later, it was quickly replaced by a loving smile and a shade of red in her cheeks, which prompted the crime fighter to raise her fist and jab him in the arm, "That's right, buster. You wouldn't have even made it past your first day as a hero without me. And neither would I. After all, you taught me how to fly, how to get stronger, how to draw upon my power, and… and…" Her confident, tomboyish expression then faded when she looked away and spoke in a softer voice, "You showed me a world I never even knew existed… one full of so many amazing things."

Hearing her sincerity loud and clear had Gohan's heart soar as he continued to gaze down at the now noticeably more embarrassed girl. "And I would gladly do it again. All you have to do is ask."

Videl chuckled and glanced up at him. "Do you say that to all the girls who fall in love with you?"

The demi-Saiyan rubbed the back of his head. "I wouldn't really know." He then fixed his complete and utter attention upon the girl, a move that had Videl's heart hammer against her chest. If that didn't do it for her, then his next words did. "You're the only one I care about the most, V. I… I love you." He stammered at the end, unable to maintain his straightforward demeanor, as gazing into his girlfriend's eyes caused some air to get caught in his throat.

Still smiling, Videl then snaked around her boyfriend and, looping her arms around his neck, pressed her chest against his as she became transfixed upon his handsome face. "I know how much you care about Erasa, Zangya and Lime… and I know how much they care about you. If anything were to happen, you would move heaven and earth to protect them without a second thought. And, as strange as it is, I'm okay with that." She then reached up and ran her hand over the boy's cheek, watching as his expression reflected awe and astonishment. "You're part Saiyan after all. So long as you always see me as your number one, I'm completely fine living the rest of my life with you… forever and a day."

"Are you sure?" Gohan asked uneasily.

"Yeah. I don't care about the other girls or how you feel about them. Whether you love them or hate them… it doesn't matter. All I want is _you_ ," Videl finished with a gentle smile, which slowly morphed into a more assertive one. "And all the crazy that comes with it. All things considered, you're not just some ordinary guy, are you? I should know."

Her words gripped the teen's heart and held it, prompting the boy to chuckle lightheartedly and wrap his arms around her waist. "Do you think you'll be able to handle all the crazy that's bound to come your way?"

"Anything you can take, I can take as well," the crime fighter replied, before standing up on her toes and meeting her boyfriend's lips in a searing kiss.

The pair remained like that for several long seconds, feeling warmth swell in their chests and their heartbeats quicken. When the pair disengaged moments later, their faces remained hovering just a few millimeters from one another, breaths mingling and eyes fixated upon each other.

"Hey… Gohan…"

"Yeah?"

"You're not going to keep me waiting anymore, are you?"

For a guy like Gohan, it was almost impossible for him to pick up on hints regarding feelings and intent, especially when you tried to be vague with him. But right there, standing in one another's arms with the setting sun beating on their backs, their feelings coursing through them and pheromones clouding their senses, there was no way either of them couldn't see what was going to happen next.

There was no reason to put it off any longer. They were both old enough and they were both willing to commit, so what else was there to discuss? After the lengthy string of battles they'd had over the recent years with Zeru, Set, the mechs, not to mention all the near death experiences to go along with them, the argument that they had plenty of time to do this later no longer held any sort of merit. All of these recent events proved to both of them that whatever time they were supposed to have could easily be taken away in the blink of an eye, and they weren't going to waste another second waiting.

Gohan was a gentleman by trade and by upbringing. He never initiated anything with Videl without her consent, never took advantage of her vulnerability, and never took things too far without first receiving a nod of approval. Even right up to this moment, he'd used every scrap of his willpower to keep his Saiyan desires and instincts in check, and now that they'd finally arrived at this point, he could finally let his true feelings unfold.

Lemon Start

Upon receiving Gohan's acknowledgement, Videl wasted no time in leading the man back into the room by the finger. When they reached the large, king sized bed in the center, kicking their thongs off all the while, the raven haired girl then turned them around and instructed the demi-Saiyan to sit on the edge. As soon as he was down, she straddled his waist and, wrapping her arms around his neck while his hands came to rest on her hips, the two moved in and locked lips once again.

As the seconds passed, their kiss became hotter and more passionate. Videl's tongue probed against the outside of Gohan's lips, asking him for entrance. When he obliged, both of them became entangled in a battle for dominance, their breathing becoming faster and heavier as their hands started to roam over the other's body, exploring one another's curves through their clothes. When the two broke away sometime later, they realized through their panting and their red faces that their hands had ended up in places they hadn't been before.

Gazing deeply into her boyfriend's fervent yet nervous eyes, Videl cracked a mischievous smile, gripped the bottom of her shirt and lifted it over her head, giving the half-Saiyan a greater view of her chest, which was enchased in a black lace bra. By the time she tossed the top aside, she couldn't help but notice the spellbound look that came across Gohan's face.

"I'm sure you know what to do from here," Videl whispered, egging the boy on. She then saw the Saiyan gulp and, upon reaching around her, began to fumble about with the clasp of her garment. After several seconds of kissing, breathing and waiting, the teen eventually managed to undo it. "That a boy." When she felt him slide the straps off her shoulders, she then let the item fall away, teasingly covering her breasts with her hands to give her boyfriend one more obstacle.

Wanting to see more of his girlfriend, Gohan reached up and took her hands in his, gently pulling them down. When he saw her chest come into view, he stared at it in silence for what felt like an eternity. _"W-Wow."_ The intensity of his gaze soon caused his girlfriend to blush and look away.

"What are you doing? D-Don't stare so much," Videl murmured nervously, this being the first time she'd ever let anyone do something so intimate with her.

Beaming up at his girlfriend, Gohan then reached up and cupped her breasts in his large hands, causing her to jump under his touch. "Sorry, V. I can't help it." He then massaged them gently, molding her C-cup mounds between his palms and causing her to exhale in surprise. "They're beautiful." He then leaned forward and kissed her jaw line, before moving down to gently nibble on her neck.

Unable to resist uttering a moan, the raven haired girl then wrapped her arms around his head and pushed him downwards, "Idiot." She felt his lips suckle on her collar area, before eventually moving down to her chest. However, before he could start getting into the best parts of his exploration, the demi-Saiyan then wrapped his arms around her and turned them around, gently setting the girl on her back.

In a matter of moments, he was straddling the teen, hovering over her on all fours, while she lay beneath him like an angel against the linen.

After looking down into his girlfriend's blue eyes and longing expression, Gohan then shot her a devilish look and straightened up. When he did, he removed his T-shirt.

A giggle escaped Videl's lips when she saw his chiseled chest and abs come into full view just a few inches away from her. _"I can definitely get used to seeing that every night,"_ she thought, at the same time her body started to get even more aroused at the idea of having this man working her over on a regular basis. She continued to muse over that thought as the demi-Saiyan stood up and removed his shorts.

Gohan then smiled at her and nodded to her leggings. "Want me to take those off too?"

Feigning a look that she was having a moment of thought, Videl then lifted her legs up as if she were giving her man permission to proceed. "If you rip anything, I'll make sure you pay for it," she said haughtily.

The young warrior could feel the lie in her words and made it abundantly clear as he reached for her waistline and gripped the edge of her pants. "I'm sure you will," he whispered huskily, slowly sliding her spandex and underwear off with one pull. Videl didn't fight it for a moment and Gohan soon found himself relishing the sight of his girlfriend lying naked beneath him.

She wasn't scared in the slightest, nor was she shy. Even as she was, Videl continued radiating that air of warmth and confidence that Gohan loved most about her.

After he'd removed her bottoms, Videl continued to wave her legs in the air above her in a teasing fashion. "Well? What now?" Since she knew this was his first time, she wanted to test him and see what her boyfriend knew. After all, she wasn't going to get this kind of chance ever again and she wanted to enjoy it as much as she could.

This was her first time too, so whether she was being sexy or not, she had no idea.

Her question was quickly answered when Gohan caught her right ankle in his hand and, after resting her calf against the crook of his neck, moved between her legs. Videl helped him down with her other leg till he was completely over her again and, hands wrapping around his head, pulled him in for another kiss. Their tongues met once again in a clumsy back and forth as Gohan ran his hands up and down her body.

Videl moaned into the kiss while she grabbed a handful of her boyfriend's spiky hair, at the same time feeling his hand move down her waist and to her hip, fumbling as it tried to get into the space between her legs. While he did this, the half-Saiyan tried to keep their make out session going as long as possible.

When his arm got knocked aside by her knee for the fourth time in a row, the demi-Saiyan growled into the kiss and moved down, kissing Videl's jaw line and neck. "Ugh. You're not making this easy for me, are you?" After moving away, he was finally able to look and see where he wanted to get his hand to go.

"You're damn right I'm-" Videl's remark was quickly shutdown when she felt two foreign fingers enter her. Until then there had just been hers and, based on her reaction to follow, the difference was clearly noticeable. The fact that the demi-Saiyan seemed to have a vague idea of what to do made the surprise all the more pleasant. "Oh, Gohan!"

Gohan focused on getting Videl ready for sex. She was extremely tight and, though he was now exploring places he'd never visited before, he found it quite liberating that he was able to work her up with only one hand. He figured he was nailing all the right places so far, if the arch Videl was putting in her own back from just a few thrusts and flexes was anything to go by.

That being said, Gohan was very grateful they were alone and on the top floor of their villa. If her wails and cries got any louder, at least they wouldn't have any complaints from the people downstairs.

He wasn't exactly sure if he could say the same thing about the neighbors next door.

Feeling Gohan's fingers continue working her like a machine, Videl grooved against him and gasped for breath, as waves of pleasure shot through her like electricity. "W-Where did you learn how to do that?" she asked between pants, before shutting off her train of thought moments later. "Scratch that. I-I don't want to know. Just ooh… just keep doing it."

"Mmph." Gohan grunted through a full mouth as he busied himself fingering Videl while also sucking on her breasts. Suckling on the left one, he then flicked his tongue out over the pink nub to coax it into hardness, before proceeding to do the same to its twin.

The simultaneous attack on her body caused Videl to buck her hips into her boyfriend's hand, as she felt a familiar pressure building up inside her. "Oh, Kami. G-Gohan. That's good. Ooh. Right there. Right the-OOOOH!" Her body then bent backwards even more when she felt his thumb or finger brush up against something especially sensitive.

Gohan stopped working on her breasts for a moment to peer up at his girlfriend, where he saw a tiny bit of drool leave the corner of her mouth. _"So that's her sweet spot, huh? Alright."_ He then put his thumb to work in time with his fingers; gently brushing it up against the nub that he was certain was her clitoris.

Her panting getting even faster, Videl bathed in the excitement and pleasure her boyfriend was stimulating inside her. She loved the attention she was getting, every bit of it. She knew that he was enjoying the chance to show it to her as well, as she could feel it in his actions as they suddenly intensified. Licking her lips sensuously as the tightness in her stomach grew, the girl then desperately clawed out at something, _anything_ , for some sort of purchase. In doing so, she managed to grind her hips up against his, all in a bid to let him know how good she was feeling.

Videl then cursed when she realized her boyfriend was still in his underwear, as she could feel his erection straining against the fabric. That told her that Gohan wanted to make sure she got hers before he got his, and had deliberately left them on so that he could pleasure her first.

It was courteous, for sure. But it also disappointed Videl somewhat, as she was the type of girl who wanted to show off to her man and blow his mind.

However, all thoughts of playing peacock and foreplay were quickly banished from the girl's mind as she felt another shock of pleasure rush through her, bringing Videl back to reality as the pressure inside of her was now building at an alarming rate. Gasping for air, the girl continued to arch into her man's touch, feeling his fingers working her nether regions quicken as his tongue lavished attention on her right breast. Tears forming in the corners of her eyes and sweat building on her brow, the girl reached up with her free hand and gripped her left breast, squeezing it and playing with the nipple as little by little, she felt her insides tighten. Her loins were about to burst.

Gohan, hearing her moans increase in volume, groaned and reached down to palm his aching erection. He cursed himself, as he realized he wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer. As much as he loved pleasuring his girlfriend, the need for his own release was damn near overwhelming. Not only that, but the more Videl moaned and squirmed, the more the demi-Saiyan felt his dick harden. His cock was almost painfully erect by the time her breathing became rushed and rapid, and Gohan knew that she was close, prompting him to increase his efforts.

Videl tried to breathe as the fingers inside of her started moving more frantically, but she couldn't. Her body turning rigid, the girl gripped her breast and the bed even tighter, trying with her all her might to keep from losing it. But there was only so much pleasure a girl like her could take and, after what felt like an eternity, Videl exploded, letting out a cry of pleasure as her body bent backwards like a bow, her form spasming as she rode out the sensation of her release all the way to the end. It was as if the entire world around her had suddenly become filled by a bright, burning light, which filled her chest and took her breath away.

When her orgasm finally ended, the crime fighter collapsed onto the bed, gasping for air as sweat rolled freely down her body. From the way her muscles were twitching and the way her chest was now heaving in and out, you could tell that she definitely enjoyed the ride she'd been given, a fact that Gohan wasn't at all afraid to point out as he removed his now drenched fingers from her folds.

Leaning over to give her a kiss on her lips, a gesture that she returned through a daze, the boy then smiled, "You alright?"

Taking in deep gulps of air, the crime fighter grinned, "Oh, you bet… I am." Reaching up to run her hand over Gohan's cheek and shoulder, she then took a moment to regain her bearings. Once a normal shade of blue had returned to her eyes, Videl then remember an important fact when her hand unconsciously ventured south and brushed against the area around his lower abdominals. "That's not fair. You're still wearing your boxers."

Hearing her loud and clear, the boy smiled and stood up. However, before he could proceed to pull his boxers down for the next phase, Videl, albeit a little clumsily thanks to her recent orgasm, quickly sat up and gripped the sides of his underwear. Swallowing a little at seeing the tent in his shorts throb, the crime fighter then wasted no time in pulling his garment and slowly dragging it down his thighs. Videl blinked in astonishment when his rock hard manhood sprang forth from its confines and stood before her in all its eleven inch glory.

The girl quivered at the sight of his cock, "G-Gohan." Reaching forward, she slowly wrapped her delicate fingers around him, being sure to take it easy as the organ jumped under her touch. Maybe she was still a little woozy and dazed from her lover's previous ministrations… or maybe she'd passed out and was currently in a lucid dream state. Whatever the case, she was now completely enthralled and dumbstruck by what she was seeing, and it was magnificent. The thought of actually taking this on had Videl swallow nervously and her gaze grow even hungrier. She also noticed that she could barely get her fingers around it. _"It's… It's so big. W-Will it fit…?"_ Her heartbeat quickened when she literally felt his member pulse in her hand.

After watching his girlfriend admire his manhood for a minute in silence, the now completely in tune Gohan chuckled in amusement. "Nothing's going to happen from just staring at it."

Weighing it in her hands, the girl then looked up at her boyfriend with a smile, "Geez. Impatient, much?"

"Oh, you wouldn't believe it," Gohan exhaled, feeling the pressure in his gut increase and his excitement grow. Just from standing in front of the girl was causing the Saiyan inside of him to bang against the bars of its cage, screaming to be let out. She had no idea how badly he wanted to move with this.

However, not wanting to rush their first time, the boy put a dampener on his primal instincts, calming himself down with a few long breaths and quelling the animal's excitement.

Unfortunately, his girlfriend, sensing his moment of weakness, couldn't help but tease him just a little bit more. "This is my first time seeing something like this. I don't want to rush it."

"At least finish taking my underwear off," the man commented, feeling a little bit odd having his boxers hugging his thighs.

Realizing she'd only pulled his shorts down about half way, the blushing Videl then finished the job and dropped them to his ankles. "There. That's better." As soon as he stepped out of them, the girl then turned her attention back to his manhood and, with both her hands wrapped around it, began to stroke him. Her actions quickly elicited a groan from the young man, as she alternated between gentle and firm massages up and down his throbbing shaft.

Obviously he'd gotten incredibly worked up from pleasuring her for the last few minutes. The proof could be seen in how hard he was and how much his cock was twitching. It had been straining against the inside of his shorts, begging for some sort of release. Even the slightest contact was putting the poor Saiyan on edge and causing him to ache, and Videl was determined to reap the rewards to follow.

The crime fighter grinned up at the man excitedly, "Do you want me to try now?"

Sadly, Gohan shook his head, "No, Videl. Next time, I promise." Taking her by the shoulders, he then leaned down and kissed her on the lips, an action the beautiful teen had no problems reciprocating. As he did so, the Saiyan slowly lowered her down onto the bed. "Right now, I'd… really like to be inside you." He then whispered in her ear in a tone dripping with want and longing, "I want to feel your body working over my cock. Can you do that for me?"

Nodding as a pleasurable sigh left her lips, Videl then lightly bit her bottom lip and looked into his eyes. "Th-Then… can I be on top?"

A warm smile graced the young man's lips as the pair then switched places. Moving further up the bed, Gohan watched as his girl climbed on top of him, positioning herself in front of his dick. He wanted to be inside her, wanted so badly to be in control, but while Videl wasn't overly dominant, she did seem to like a measure of command in their situation.

Her hands gliding over Gohan's chest, Videl then reached behind her and stroked his cock, marveling once again at how large it was. She then shimmied back, guiding it towards her entrance as she made it slick with her juices. It took a moment, but now she was ready for the next step. "Gohan… how much is this supposed to hurt?" This was the first time since they'd begun about half an hour ago that she seemed hesitant at moving forward. "This… really is the first time I'm doing this…"

Seeing how nervous his girlfriend was becoming prompted Gohan to sit up, reach forward and stroke her cheek. When his thumb ran over her skin, he felt her settle into his touch and exhale in relief. He then whispered back to her in a gentle voice, "I don't know. Sharpener told me it might hurt a lot. You might barely feel it at all." He then shrugged and gave her his usual, charming grin. "But how in the world would he know? He's a dude. Not a chick." Whether they were going to stop there was up to her. He wasn't going to lie to her just to rub one out.

His remark drew an amused giggle from the girl, which seemed to banish almost all of the anxiety Videl had. Upon which the crime fighter then gave him a soft smile, before once again resuming her actions of pressing his hard cock against her folds. "Even if it does hurt, I couldn't imagine losing it to anyone else in the world than you."

Her words caused the fires in Gohan's heart to burn even brighter.

Now that everything that needed to be said had been said, the demi-Saiyan then rested his hands on Videl's hips and helped guide her down, slowly penetrating her. A sharp pain then shot through the raven haired fighter when she felt her barrier break quicker than she expected, an expression which Gohan took immediate notice of and cringed. He then allowed her to descend the rest of the way at her own pace, until his entire cock was embedded inside of her.

He then ran his hands up her sides comfortingly, "Are you okay?"

Trembling as she felt the pain begin to fade, Videl smiled. _"He's so sweet."_ She then gave a nod of affirmation. "I'm alright. It just… surprised me, is all." Really, she'd felt even worse pains before, from muscles tearing to bones being broken. This one, the sensation was just in a really awkward place, which made the suddenness of entry more jarring than anything else. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself and readjusted her position. "Damn, you're big."

Gohan chuckled and leant back, "Take as much time as you need."

After feeling her heartbeat settle and the discomfort leave her, the girl then shot the boy a cattish grin. "Let me know if I'm doing something wrong, okay?" she asked as she slowly began moving her hips up and down.

Videl then proceeded to set the pace, the sound of bed springs and her hips making contact with his filling the room with the rhythm of their love making. It quickly became easy for the crime fighter to go with what she felt was good and from the enamored look on Gohan's face as the man helped guide her movements, it was clear to her that he felt the same way. A string of low moans left her lips as Videl ground her pussy into her man's pelvis, his cock moving in and out and filling her to the brim as she basked in the sensations of what being joined together felt like. It was almost beyond description.

Gohan allowed Videl to ride him, captivated by the girl's beauty as she grooved up and down on his hips, her breasts bouncing with every movement. At first remaining prone with his hands resting comfortably on her waist, the young warrior then gripped her tighter and began moving his hips in time with her own, meeting her with every downward descent. This reciprocation caused his lover's eyes to widen and a cry of pleasure to escape her mouth, their pace quickening as the sound of slapping increased. After a couple of minutes of fucking in this position, the demi-Saiyan then sat up and, with one hand on her hip and the other curling around her back, he began adding a little more thrusting in his actions.

Despite the sensations flooding through him from the stunning girl sitting on top of him and his Saiyan side begging for him to increase the pace and take control, the boy was doing a fine job keeping his cool. With the soft, warm, wet friction enveloping his manhood, it was almost too difficult to believe this was happening.

Videl was finally his. Every time he moved in and out of her, and felt the walls of her passage squeeze around his shaft, was the most inviting feeling in the world to him. This girl had given everything that she was to him, her friendship, her trust, her heart, her love, her first kiss, her first time… and vice versa. There was no other person in the world that Gohan had devoted so much time towards and he was determined to not waste another second being tentative. Whether this lasted for ten minutes, an hour, three hours, or forever, the two would always have this moment together. The last obstacle that had been resting between them was now gone.

He was so wrapped up in the moment that Gohan didn't even realize he'd moved Videl onto her back. It was only when he saw her surrounded by their bedspread and sheets, glowing in the pale flecks of night that reached into the room that he decided to press forward.

Reaching up so that her fingers caressed his cheek, Videl smiled at him, "Be gentle." Her expression was one that reflected a lifetime of experiences shared and an elation borne from years of being in one another's company.

Gohan, a serene smile pulled across his lips, obliged with her request, and continued to rock his hips into hers at a steady pace. Low grunts of pleased exertion left his lips as he thrust into her, one arm snaking its way underneath her back while the other supported himself above his girlfriend. Videl's toes curled and moans escaped her lips as she felt her lover thrust into her, her fingers clenching around the sheets in an attempt to resist the urge to cry out. When the demi-Saiyan picked up speed and the sound of wet hips slapping against each other increased in tempo, the ability to contain the pleasure and excitement she was receiving was severely damaged.

Her panting became synchronized with his movements and, as the minutes ticked by, the girl once again felt the pressure begin building inside her. In response, Videl wrapped her legs around the young man's waist and hoisted herself up, intent on meeting his thrusts head on. When she felt his cock drive even deeper inside of her, the raven haired fighter's eyes rolled back, her arms wrapped around his neck, and a series of delighted moans filled the room.

"Uh-uh-uh-oh… Kami. G-Gohan! Uh-uh! It feels… uh-uh… so good. You're so good," Videl uttered, continuing to hang onto him for dear life as he pistoned in and out of her. She seized a fistful of his spiky locks, pulling him closer as her lower lips clamped down on him, drawing him in as much as she could. "Uh-ah! Fuck me… fu-fuck… me! Aaaaah! Don't stop!"

"D-Don't worry. I… uh-uh… I won't," Gohan whispered back as he kept going, sweat rolling down his body as he too felt a strain welling up inside his loins. Changing his hand's position, he picked up speed, making sure not to go too hard so as to hurt her. He knew he'd set the right pace from the way she was crying out to him and, honestly, he was enjoying it too. The Saiyan groaned back as he began driving into her from a new angle, "I won't stop… uh-uh… I won't stop… because I love you!"

"I… uh-uh… I love you too, Gohan!" Videl grunted back, her legs tightening around him and pushing him in even deeper with every stroke. "K-Keep going! Ooh! Yes! Oooh! It's so good!" After several more minutes of blissful gyrating, the raven haired girl then snaked a hand around his neck and brought her face in front of his. She then pressed her forehead against the Saiyan's, her half-lidded sapphire eyes gazing into the charcoal ones. "G-Gohan-"

"I can feel it. You're getting close," the demi-Saiyan whispered, driving his cock into her with longer, stronger strokes. One hand rested on the small of her back, allowing him to bury himself deeper and coax a cry of delight from the teen. When he saw her eyes well up and felt her insides begin to throb even more around him, he gripped one of her legs and kept it pressed onto the bed. She tried to fight it, but he knew that she wouldn't be able to hold out any longer. "Let it go, V."

It was too much for Videl. With Gohan in control and thrusting his hips into her, she was unable to control the pace and keep her climax from coming. She tried her best to suppress it, but Gohan was pushing her, making her face it and she didn't want him to stop. Even though she didn't want their love-making to end, in her mind she knew it couldn't last forever, and she welcomed her coming release with open arms.

She craved it. It was her goal: to feel herself spill around him while he carried her to the heights of euphoria and back. Gohan was going to give it to her and it made her wail out in delight.

"Gohan! I-I'm gonna cum! Oh-oh-oh, Kami! I'm gonna cum!" the girl exclaimed, her voice shaking as louder moans and cries left her lips. Videl did her best to keep her voice from getting too high, but it was all for naught. Feeling his cock enter her deeper and deeper with each stroke, the girl was pushed to her absolute limit. Eyes shutting tightly, Videl's head then flew back as her back arched into her boyfriend's chest and a loud cry of pleasure echoed throughout the villa. "OOOOOH! GOHAAAAAAAN!" Her body shuddered and jerked in his arms, driven to convulsions by her second and biggest orgasm of the night. It was amazing.

Her skin tingled all across her body from head to toe as Videl was propelled to the heights of pleasure, her muscles popping with satisfaction at her release. Like before, a blinding, powerful flash filled her vision, and when she felt the heat of Gohan's release fill her depths as he came inside of her, she was on cloud nine. Gohan held her trembling body tightly and didn't stop moving until he'd spilled every last drop of cum inside her.

Once it was done and both fell back to earth from their respective highs, Videl's body dropped onto the bed in bliss. She held Gohan's head in the crook of her neck, running her fingers through his hair while her hand stroked his back. Feeling his heart beating against hers and his panting breaths tickle her skin, the girl couldn't help but giggle. "Good boy," she cooed. Despite the fact they were both glistening with sweat and were utterly spent, neither of them had ever felt so fulfilled. "That was fun. We should do it again."

"Definitely," Gohan groaned. He then slowly pushed himself up and rolled them over, taking his weight off of his girlfriend and allowing her to lie on top of him. Due to the aftershocks they were experiencing, he couldn't be bothered reaching for the blanket just yet.

Who needed it anyway? He had Videl.

"Did that feel as good for you as it did for me?" Videl asked, resting her head against his chest while she ran her finger overly his pectoral.

"Yeah. It was great," Gohan answered, at the same time wrapping his arms protectively around her.

Videl whined when she felt her boyfriend pull out, but quickly settled for a good cuddle, legs entwined, resting in each other's arms, the works. She felt safe and warm with the demi-Saiyan holding her, keeping her close, and she couldn't have been any happier. Though they weren't as close now as they had been a minute before, they would be able to relive that moment with but a single word.

Nevertheless, the girl had finally accomplished what she'd set out to do. Gohan was hers and she was his. She'd gotten to him first and that was a feeling she was going to cherish for the rest of her life.

As they squeezed each other for comfort, Videl leant up and gave Gohan a quick peck on the lips, which he returned eagerly. Upon which, her eyes then lit up with realization. "Hey. We have to hurry up and go join the others at the hot spring."

This remark had the demi-Saiyan stop and think for a moment. Looking down at their naked bodies and considering the warmth they'd managed to build up between them, Gohan then gave his lover an inquisitive look, "Do you want to?"

Processing his question quickly, the girl then recapped on the events of the last few minutes and thought about their current circumstances. After a moment, Videl then smiled, closed her eyes, and rested her head back into his chest. "Five more minutes."

Her boyfriend could teleport. There was no need to rush.

(TO BE CONTINUED)

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Ah yes, my first chapter of 'The Beach' series, a spin-off from the _Legacies_ storyline. As I anticipated, Videl managed to get Gohan first. But which lucky lady will bag him next?

Zangya? Erasa? Lime? Kana? A lot of things can happen in the span of two weeks.

Just so people aren't left wondering when this takes place; this arc is set just **before** the _Saiyan Invasion Arc_ and after the _Phantom Enemy Arc_. So we've got a sizable chunk to fit in. Whether this is an OVA or a direct part of the series is yet to be determined. However, I promise you all more fun and excitement later onwards.

I must also warn everyone that I might be forced to put in a censored version of this in place of this one. So if anyone wants to go looking for the full version of this later if you notice a chance, please visit my account on **.** I know how strongly some people feel about content and I'm obliged to comply with ethical operating procedures. However, I doubt kids these days read anyway. Too busy playing the new _Star Wars Battlefront_ , lol.

My treat to all of you for a great year! Merry Christmas everyone and Happy New Year!


End file.
